Hunted by Memories
by Atomic-Rye
Summary: UPDATED [CHAP 15 UPLOADED] DG had been diswoned by their family for loving each other. They died during the war, after 20 years two new students appeared in Hogwarts who really look like Malfoy. Did Ginny and Draco really died? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

HUNTED BY MEMORIES  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling. I only borrowed the characters to write this fic.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
Lucius Malfoy was beyond mad, his voice is roaring and can be heard from any corner of the manor. It was not a pleasant day; he came from the battlefield where the good versus evil was having a war. His wife Narcissa was standing beside him while he was looking at his Draco. He was ready to give him a punishment anytime. But no matter how angry he his, he cannot hit Draco. No matter how bad he his, he cannot hurt his own son. Even though he is a death eater, Voldemort's most trusted assistant, hurting his son is not on his instinct.  
  
Draco Malfoy was down on his knees in front of his father. Hoping that his father will not going to hit him. Luckily his mother was there, standing beside his father, he knows that his mother will not allow any violence inside their house.  
  
"Where have I gone wrong?" Lucius ask him madly. Draco was not looking up, he was still on his knees his head is down. "I gave you everything that a father could give, but why Draco?" he asked again. Lucius knelt and hold Draco's head so that he can see his son's face. "Answer my question my son!" ha growled madly.  
  
"I love her father" Draco replied quietly. Lucius stood up and he smirk, he turned his head. On Draco's right was a red headed girl, sting on the floor. She was hugging Draco tightly and she is crying on his shoulder.  
  
"You are nothing but a disgrace to Malfoy clan! Of all people my son! When you told me that you don't want to become a death eater I did not force you! I gave you everything you want. Now all am I asking you is why do you did you marry her!"  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting on the floor beside Draco. She was hugging him tightly, comforting him out of his father's anger. Ginny cannot look straight into Draco's father's eyes, she's afraid of him ever since the incidence of Tom's dairy.  
  
Draco looked up at Ginny, reading her emotions and assuring her that everything will be all right. They had fallen in love, it is forbidden but no matter how their families disagree of their relationship. They have crossed the line. Two days ago, they secretly married each other. And Draco's friends Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle are their witnesses. A wizards marriage is a strong bond because once they get married they will be bonded by blood. That's why Lucius is getting mad at Draco. He knows their relationship and he never expected that Draco would secretly marry her.  
  
"Get out of the house now!" Lucius shouted. Draco and Ginny stood up and was about to leave when Narcissa followed the couple. "I totally disown you Draco! As long as I live I don't like you to set your foot here!" he continued and he walked away. Draco is hugging Ginny tightly while they are leading on the door. Narcissa followed them and hugged them both tightly. Draco did not respond on his mother's gesture, he is still holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"Where are you going now?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Far from here" replied Draco. Then Narcissa took out a two huge keys out of her pocket and gave it to Draco.  
  
"What is this for mother?" he asked.  
  
"That's a key for the Gringgots Bank. Your grandparents left you a huge fortune before they died, and now is the right time for you to use it" said Narcissa. Draco gave her a strange look and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you mother" he said. Narcissa look at them both, then Draco broke his hug to his mother.  
  
"You take care of her, Draco. She's a precious" she said and she hig Ginny tightly "Take care of my son" and she backed away.  
  
Draco and Ginny leave the Malfoy Manor, hoping to have a better furure.  
  
++++++  
  
"What are you gonna do now that you are both have been disowned" Percy asked Draco and Ginny, while giving them a hot chocolate.  
  
"We'll go away, don't worry" replied Ginny.  
  
"You can stay here if you want" offered Percy.  
  
"No, thank you Percy. We have to go away" said Draco "Its not safe if we will stay here with you"  
  
"The war is still going on" said Percy. Draco and Ginny stood up from their chair.  
  
"We just came in to say goodbye" said Ginny and she hug Percy tightly and they disapparated.  
  
++++++  
  
The war is finally over. Harry Potter, whom is being called "The Boy Who Lived Again", has defeated Voldemort. The war brought chaos into the wizard world, but after just a few months all was being brought to normal. Too many people have died; they are still retrieving their bodies. Too many people are lost and nowhere to found, they are still searching for them.  
  
Death eaters have died and half of them went to Azkaban, among them was Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy took a job as a professor in Hogwarts right after Lucius was sent to jail. She loved kids and it was something that she really wants to do long time ago.  
  
Professor Dumbledore has finally retired and just a few months after he war, he died of old age. Professor McGonnall has been offered to become the Headmistress but she refused to take the job, and she retired instead. Professor Snape became the new Hogwarts Head minister. So much has changed to him since he became the Head Minister, he is no longer the greasy professor, and he's been nice to kids. Among the new professors in Hogwarts are Neville Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Fluer Delacour, Marcus Flint, Colin Creevy and Hannah Abbot.  
  
Harry Potter married Cho Chang after the war. And so his friends Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley did marry each other. Percy Weasley married Penelope Clearwater. Fred and Goerge also married their girlfriends Angelina and Katie. Bill Weasley took a vow with Fleur Delacour. And Charlie Weasley married a girl name Rian.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle are not death eaters and they are now both working as an Auror. Their friend Blaise Zabbini was serving her time in Azkaban. And much to everybody's surprise Pansy Parkinson married Oliver Wood after the war.  
  
However Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley are still nowhere to found. And their families are shocked when their name are listed on the death list.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy paid the Daily Prophet for the announcement of their death.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Virgina Weasley Malfoy  
  
May your love to each other will bring you to peace.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Time to Face the Past

HUNTED BY MEMORIES

20 YEARS LATER.

CHAPTER 1: TIME TO FACE THE PAST

Ron Weasley had another dream, but this time its much more strange than usual. He dreamt of his sister Ginny, and this time it was more alive and her voice was more complicated than usual. Ron started to dream about Ginny since the war ended. She always visits him on his dreams. It's been 20 years now since they read they little announcement on the Daily Prophet but he was still-hunted by Ginny's memories.

After they found out that she have died during the war, all her belongings have been burnt. It was their father's suggestions. They felt terrible about it, knowing that Ginny had died without even asking their forgiveness from her.

If there is one person who felt sorry about her, it was Ron. He felt so bad about it; especially that he was the one who overreacted about his sister's relationship to Draco Malfoy. After all those years her voice was still on his head. Ron has kept Ginny's dairy, as the last remembrance from her. Nobody even knows that he have it. He stood from the bed and searched the drawer beside their bed. He glanced up to Hermoine making sure that she was sleeping, and he was relived to see that she is drowned on her sleep. He opened the drawer and took out the dairy.

Ginny's dairy was not just an ordinary diary; it was more to say a scrapbook. It contained a lot of little memoirs of her life. There are some pictures on it. Ron flip the first page, it was rather a thick dairy. Ginny started writing on it since her third year till the day she disappeared together with Draco. It has a lot of information on it, but somehow there's no single information where they planned to hide. Ron started to read the dairy randomly:

_Dear Dairy,_

_Draco and I are now officially going out. I was so happy; I was never loved by any man before. And to make the situation more complicated he was a Draco Malfoy, he's a Slytherin and our families have been enemies for ages. But he doesn't care, I love him and I'll do anything for him. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy are happy for both of us and they even teased us that they will pay for our next date. Ron was so mad he nearly trued to kill Draco and he threatened me that he will disown me. Hermoine never even tried to control him. On the other hand Harry was as mad as Ron. How could they do this to me? Aren't they glad that Im finally happy with Draco. With Draco I felt so secure, he showed me something that they failed to show it to me._

_  
Dear Dairy, _

_I'm now Virginia Weasley Malfoy. Draco and I got secretly married; Pansy, Gregory and Vincent are our witnesses. I was so happy. The wizard who married us put drops of our blood into a vial and we are supposed to keep it. I have my own vial, and so with Draco and the other one is for the record of our marriage. We are now bonded to each other, and no one can take us apart._

Ron wiped the tears from his eye. It's been 20 years now since Ginny died. And has still regrets; if he has accepted Ginny's relationship to Draco none of this happened. Maybe she was still alive. When the war was over they never retrieved her body, more to say her body have been burnt on the battlefield. But to much everybody's surprise her diary has been enchanted with powerful magic that it will going to last a hundred years. They tried to burn the dairy but they are unsuccessful, until one night her dairy disappeared. Little did they know Ron steeled it from his father's safe. They never even retrieved any of Draco's belonging. A man from the minister told them that the only thing left from their corpse is their weeding band.

"How's your sleep?" Hermoine asked Ron during breakfast while she was serving a breakfast for her family.

"Its okay" replied Ron while he was reading a newspaper.

"Dad when are we going to Diagon Alley" asked Reigh, their 16-year-old daughter. She looked exactly like Hermoine only the difference is she has a typical Weasley hair.

"Ask your mom about that" Ron replied.

"But dad we don't have time for shopping, you promised us to take us to the Quidditch World Cup" whined John, their 17-year-old son who looked like exactly like Ron.

"Guys don't worry about your school stuff I already ordered it, all I have to do is to picked it up" said Hermoine.

Ron picked up another newspaper to read; this time it was a national muggle newspaper. It was then a certain article caught his attention:

_Derek McBride, number one Hollywood producer and also a big time director announced to the media last night they are planning to settle in for good in London. As everyone knows McBride's producing career is still on the limelight for 15 years now. The reason why they decided to settle in London for good is because his wife Valerie McBride has been assigned in London for her job. Valerie has been the author of many best selling novel over the years, and also currently working on the United Nations. Their twins Jet and Destiny somehow pleased to stay in London and they even declared that they will never going miss their home in Los Angeles. "It seems that the kids love to the ides for settling here for good, after years of convincing me to move here in London" Derek McBride said to the media last night._

"Hon have you heard the name Derek McBride before?" asked Ron to Hermoine. She looked at him.

"Why on sudden interest of a muggle producer?" asked Hermoine.

"Nothing, its just seem that the name sound familiar" said Ron.

"Of course it is familiar, McBride is the number one producer in Hollywood for more than 15 years now" said Hermoine. Ron just stared at the paper, trying to find more information about McBride but it seems that it was a little bit of more confidential. Worst of all there's no picture of him on the papers.

Jet McBride and Destiny McBride are not ordinary teenager. They are have magical talent. That's the reason they got accepted in Atlantis Academy of Magic. It was the biggest wizard school all over America. They are talented young wizard.

Destiny sometimes wondered if one of their parents is a wizard. But she knows that before she can have the courage to ask her mom and dad she knows that the answer is no. Her teachers from their school told her and to Jet that both of them have unbelievable talent in magic. They said that it they have unique talent in magic that only pure blood wizard can do it. That made her ponder that maybe one of their parents is a wizard. Of course she knew that it's impossible since her parents are muggle born and somehow they are not even interested in magic.

Jet laughed at Destiny's idea about their parents. He told her that it was impossible since their father is a Hollywood producer and their mother is a best selling author of over a hundred books. And he added that they asking about their parents past are something that they don't want to discuss.

Valerie stop doing her paperwork from her laptop when she heard her husband and the kids voice coming in from the front door. She stood up and went to the living room. Destiny and Jet seems laughing at their father and Derek doesn't mind at all.

"I can see that your happy, I thought you'll buy your school stuff, how come you don't have any single bag with you" Valerie asked, while she went to Derek and Derek gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You don't believe what happened Mom!" said Jet.

"Well we went to Diagon Alley, you know it's where British wizards buy their stuff. And you know, we went to the bank to exchange some wizard's money. And dad had a little argument with one of those goblins because they wont accept his credit card" said Destiny.

"And dad was like 'we do that in America, how come you don't do that here?' and the goblin answered 'Sir this is not America, this is England'" said Jet. Valerie shook her head, and controlling her self not to laugh.

"That's not nice you know" she said "By the way dinner is ready," she said and Destiny and Jet hurried to the dining room. And the couple followed their children into the dining room.

Harry Potter and Cho Chang have been married for 18 years now. They have four children. James, their first child is 17 years old. Next to him was Clarice, who's just a year younger to James. And their child is Harriett who's two years younger than Clarice. All of them of course go to Hogwarts. Except for Jonathan who received a full scholarship in Bauxbatton Academy and he is just a year younger than Harriett.

Harry owns a big Quidditch franchise team, and his wife Cho is the team captain of that team. Life with Cho was perfect over the years. They live in the neighborhood not far from the Hogsmeade village. After the war wizards built a housing area there. Ron and Hermoine lived there too. The family is eating dinner when the telephone rang. Harry stood up to pick up the call and four pair of eyes followed him.

"Hello. oh Ron, yeah.I think I have to ask the children about that.okay.but I don't think so.okay I'll let them know.okay." and he hang up.

"What is it dad?" all his children ask him in unison.

"Your uncle Ron was asking me if you we would like to go to a movie together tomorrow" said Harry.

"Can we dad?" asked James.

"The team has a practice tomorrow, I don't know if I could come"

"But dad, we can just go without you!" protested Harriett.

"Let them go, Harry" it was Cho. Harry look at her and the children look at him with a pleading look.

"Okay, you could go. I'll call Ron back after dinner" he said which made them smile.

"Are you sure they are Pansy?" asked Oliver Wood to his wife Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm sure they are Oliver" replied Pansy.

"Are you going to inform Crabbe and Goyle about it?" he asks again.

"Vincent knows about it, all I have to do is to inform Gregory. So here's the plan. We'll go and visit them. But please treat him nice. I haven't seen them for 20 years now. And call them Valerie and Derek okay" she said.

"Of course hon, I will. 20 years is long enough for a person to change" he said as he kiss his wife on her lips.

Later that night Valerie and Derek are on their bed.

"It's about time to face the past" Valerie said to her husband.

"Its been 20 years, do you think they still remember us?" asked Derek.

"I told you they will as long as one of them never tried to forget us" she said as they drifted off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Funeral of Draco Malfoy and Virgina Weas...

HUNTED BY MEMORIES  
  
CHAPTER 2: FUNERAL of DRACO MALFOY and VIRGINIA WEASLEY MALFOY  
  
Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy mysteriously disappeared during the war. Everybody knew in the wizarding world that they are dead. Their friends and families mourned during their funeral. Their funerals are so simple; everybody has their own speech.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Ron stood up to deliver his last words to his sister. Ginny died after the war, and nobody knew how she died. According to the last person who saw her, she died fighting one of the death eaters. And she died together with her husband Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny and Draco started dating months earlier on her sixth year. Everybody thought it was a big joke. They say a relationship between two different people is impossible. Especially that they belong to different houses. He's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. To make things worst their families are sworn to enemies for centuries now. Ron and his friends did not acknowledge their relationship. However Draco's friends are happy about it. Ron hated the idea; nobody knew how they had fallen to each other. But Ron knew that it all started when Ginny and Pansy became friends. And Ginny used to hang out a lot with the Slytherin gang, which made Ron furious as hell.  
  
Ron almost tried to kill Draco when he found out that they had crossed the line together. Ginny and Draco had secretly married each other, much to everybody's disappointment. Ginny has been disowned for what happened, and so did Draco. And just a few days later they disappeared. And they both died during the war.  
  
The Weasley's want to bury their daughter alone, but Narcissa Malfoy insisted that they should be buried together. She reasoned out that they I was about time to accept their love, even though it was already too late. It was then that Pansy Parkinson told them that Ginny and Draco wanted to be cremated. Pansy was the last person who talked to them, in fact Draco and Ginny died on her arms while they are on the battlefield fighting their lives from the death eaters.  
  
"Ginny has been wonderful sister over the years" Ron started with his speech "She's the sweetest girl in Hogwarts. And I think that's the reason why Malfoy has fallen in love with her. I don't agree with their relationship, and I don't like Draco at all. He's been the biggest git in school, which made my life unbearable during my Hogwarts' years" he paused for a while as he cleared his throat "I have been blinded by my anger that I didn't notice at all that she made him change in every possible way that nobody can do it all. If I only knew that my sister have been my living shadow for years, maybe none of this happened. I thought she was happy all the time. I didn't even notice all the loneliness in her eyes. And other person has noticed that loneliness, and that is Pansy Parkinson. They became friends, and Ginny found the real meaning of friendship with her-, which made me, failed my sister" he paused for a while, meeting the eyes of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"She protected Ginny in every possible way. I owe you for that Pansy. I love my sister, and I regretted everything that I've done to her. Ginny wherever you are, please forgive me." he finished his speech and went back on his seat.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was the next one to deliver her speech.  
  
"Ginny and I became friends when we received a detention from Madam Hooch for trying to knock each other on the air. It was a truce between us, and I never expected that it would be the start of a real friendship between us. Ginny was a lonely little girl, she has no friends and it bothered me. And that's the reason why I offered her a real friendship, and at the moment I want to annoy Potter and his friends. I want to show them that they have loosed a precious little girl who tried her best to befriend with them. Ginny became my friend. And she's the reason behind why father does not want me to follow his step as a death eater" she paused glancing at her mother on the corner.  
  
"I took Ginny at home over the Christmas Holiday at home, and father was pleased to meet her. The reason father does not want me to become one of them is because he found out that Ginny has a good heart, and she accepted me for being me and not because im rich or what so ever. And father has so happy that finally I found a real friend, aside from Draco, Vincent and Greg" her eyes wandered around and now she's looking at Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Draco and I have known each other since we were kids. I went with him during our Yule Ball. Yes its undeniable that he's the biggest Hogwarts' git. But those are only upfront because Draco Malfoy is the most caring person I have ever met. And I was so happy when I found out that he's going out with Ginny. I was even surprised when they told me that they want to get married, that's why I became a witnessed to their secret marriage. And now they have proven to everybody of what once Draco told me that death could only take them part. But death somehow did not take them apart."  
  
The next who stood up is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Gloyle.  
  
"I wont deny that Draco always tell us that we Greg and I are insufferable git who cant stay away from the kitchen" there was a slight laugh from the crowd as Vincent started with his speech.  
  
"Draco has been a good friend to both us. He may not be the best seeker in Hogwarts' or perhaps the best student. But Draco is the best friend we ever had" continued Gregory.  
  
"There was one time, it happened earlier during our seventh year. It was during our train ride going back to Hogwarts. He was planning to play prank on Potter and his team, so we followed him. The prank went well, and as usual the dream team are as angry as hell. Went we went back to our compartment he ask 'Did you see that quiet Weasley girl on the corner?' and I replied 'Yeah what about her?' and I was surprised when he said 'She's the girl the girl I'm going to marry someday'" said Vincent.  
  
"Who would have thought that someday that simple joke from Draco would come true? Yes he did marry Ginny Weasley, and we have witnessed how their eyes glow every time they look into each other's eyes. And they have kept their promise to be together till their last breath" and they finished their speech and went back to their seat.  
  
Next was Percy Weasley.  
  
"Ginny and Draco told me that they want to have a happy family. And Draco told me that he wants their son to inherit my wisdom. And I was proud of that. I assume that their son will going to have a pretty face like Draco. He has his mother's eyes and his father's hair. A typical Malfoy. He will go to Hogwarts; he will become a seeker like his father and a head boy just like his uncle Percy and uncle Bill. He will become a Gryffindor and he has a good heart like his mother. Draco and Ginny's son will be the first Malfoy that will not be housed in Slytherin. Bet Draco will not be pleased of that. Draco and Ginny will become grandparents someday. Of course none of those will come true, because Draco and is only 18, and Ginny is only 16. Draco and Ginny will never experience the joy of parenthood, because they died young" he finished speech and went back to his seat beside his wife.  
  
Other people gave their speech like everyone else. After the speech their cremated ashes are being thrown on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch because it was their last wish according to Pansy Parkinson. Narcissa Malfoy has been crying nonstop. Molly Weasley cannot look into the eyes of her husband. Arthur Weasley kept on blaming his self for disowning his daughter. Ron cried at Hermoine's shoulder. Harry felt as sad as ever. Snape is fighting back the tears that are coming out from his eyes. Pansy, Vincent, and Greg felt relieved about the situation.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
It was well planned, Draco and Ginny died during the war. Their bodies have been cremated. The day their ashes have been thrown on the pitch, it was the day when Derek McBride and his wife Valerie Wright came to USA to start a new life. Nobody knows about their past. Who they are, what they are, and where they from. All they know is Derek and Valerie came from a province in England. Nobody knew that they are wizards. And nobody knew that they were once being called Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley. Of course those names has been forgotten. To the wizarding world they're dead. Nobody knew that they are living as muggles. And thanks to the help of Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle because without their help their help will not going to succeed.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Announcent: I don't know how will I continue the next chapter. Please review and give me suggestions because I'm running out of ideas. My ideas are having mix up with my other unfinished fanfic. 


	4. The New Hogwarts Student

HUNTED BY MEMORIES  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY APPREACITTE IT. AND I DO HOPE THAT I AM MEETING YOUR EXPECTATIONS.  
  
CHAPTER 3: NEW HOGWARTS STUDENT  
  
James Potter along with his sister's Clarice and Harriett are waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive on Hogsmeade platform. They live near the Hogsmeade and it's a big advantage to them to live near Hogwarts. There was gloom of happiness on the air, as James was talking to his best friend Jon Waesley. At the moment Clarice and Harriett are talking to Reigh Weasley. The Potter and Weasley kids all belong to Gryffindor house.  
  
"I heard from Professor Creevey the other day when he visited dad, that there are two new students are coming to Hogwarts" said Reigh to Clarice and Harriett.  
  
"Is it?" asked Clarice.  
  
"But how did Creevey knows?" asked Harriett.  
  
"Honestly Harriett you need to use your brain!" scolded Clarice. Harriett looked at her sister with dirty look.  
  
"No, look Clar, teacher's don't usually talk things like that and everybody knows that Snape wants to keep things confidential around Hogwarts" added Harriett.  
  
"I heard that Creevy will be the one who will pick up those students in Kings Cross Station, because you know they're new. And I also heard that those students are muggle born" continued Reigh.  
  
"Are they from Beaxbattons and Durmstrang?" asked Clarice.  
  
"No, they're American" said Reigh.  
  
"What school though?" asked Clarice.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think its something like At-, I don't know its At- something."  
  
"Oh I know it, its Atlantis Wizard Academy" finishes Harriett.  
  
"How'd you know the name of that school?" asked Reigh.  
  
"I read it from wizard school magazine" said Harriett.  
  
"What school again?" asked Clarice one more time.  
  
"Atlantis Wizard Academy"  
  
"That school? Those students must be rich you know" said Clarice, as Harriett and Reigh gave her an odd look "I've read that Atlantis have a reputation, it's a huge school. It's a very advance wizard school and tuition is too expensive. So only rich students can afford it, not unless if you're a scholar."  
  
"Oh yeah, I wonder-" but before Harriett could finish her sentence the train already arrived and her sister and friend ran of to the train to meet their other friends.  
  
James was talking to John about Qiudditch when the train arrived. John was busy looking for their other friends. James walked nearer the train when he noticed Professor Creevey came out from the front exit, along with two hooded students. He stops to hoping to catch a glimpse of their face but he was unlucky. The two hooded students followed Creevy on one of the horseless carriage. It was then when the last person took of the hood of his robe, and revealed a long silky silvery blonde hair. He was not a guy she was a girl.  
  
When the gang reached Hogwarts, they went straight into the Great Hall along with other students for the opening feast. John is having a little pep talk with Mallory Finnigan. On the other hand James cant get out of his hea the blonde girl that he saw earlier, wondering who she is. James was kind of lost on his thoughts when he heard voices from his right side; he looked around only to find that it was the Slytherin gang.  
  
"Hey, give me back my book!" it was Pamela Wood; she was chasing Vincent Crabbe Jr.  
  
"Give her back her book Vince" said Frank Goyle, as the three students joined the other Slytherin students.  
  
James looked away and he sighed. He was never close to any Slytherin students, maybe because back on the days Slytherin's have a dark reputation. According to their parents Slytherin is known as the house of the Dark Lord. Those students never talked to them either, they're not enemies unlike their parents. Slytherin and Gryffindor still compete in almost everything. James still wonder how did Pamela Wood got sorted in Slytherin, she was nice and sweet girl. According to John's dad, Pamela's father is Oliver Wood, who was a Gryffindor and a Quidditch captain back on those days, but her mother was Pansy Parkinson who was a Slytherin.  
  
They seated on the Gryffindor table waiting for the feast to start. James looked at the staff table upfront. Everybody's there except for Professor Creevy. Head master Snape seated on the middle, beside him was Professor Narcissa Malfoy, their Charms teacher. There was also Professor Marcus Flint, the Slytherin head and also the Potions master. Professor Delacour- Weasley, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. John's uncle, Professor Bill Weasley, Arithmancy teacher. The Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom also the Gryffindor head. Professor Abbot, she's the Ancient Runes teacher. The sorting hat started immediately but James was not paying attention. After the sorting Snape stood up to make his announcement.  
  
"Another year has begun and I do hope that this year will be better compare to last year. Same as usual forest ground id forbidden to students. Hogsmeade trip is open to third years and up. Professor Abbot, suggested that it Hogsmeade trip should be twice a month" there was a loud cheer from students, Snape cleared his throat to continue his announcement "I can see no objection about it, therefore Hogsmeade trip will be twice a month starting next month" there was a louder cheer this time "I would also like to announce that we are conducting a welcome homecoming alumni this coming May" this time students are talking nonstop.  
  
"As I was saying, there will be a welcome alumni this coming May. Those of you whose parents who attended Hogwarts will be notified soon. And I would like to add that we have two new students who will join us this year" he said, which made the students sounded like more surprised. They wonder how many surprise will Snape announce for the evening. First the Hogsmeade trip, then the welcome homecoming alumni, and now two new students. However the only students who are not surprise about it was Reigh, Harriett and Clarice.  
  
"Professor Creevey bring them in" said Snape. Creevy came out from the staff entrance, following him was two hooded students. Unlike the other students they are not wearing the Hogwarts uniform, instead they are wearing a muggle clothes under their black expensive robes. The students gave a surprise look at the two new students.  
  
"May I present you our new student's. Jet Derek McBride and his sister Destiny Olivia McBride. They're on their seventh year" the students once again gave a loud murmur noise. Like the first year, they are being sorted to each of the houses. Professor Creevey instructed them to seated on the stool for the sorting.  
  
Destiny sat on the stool for the sorting. She took of her hood, revealing a very beautiful face with a long silvery blonde hair. There was a loud gasp from the boys. Professor Weasley who was seating on the corner caught a glimpse Destiny's face. Her face looks so familiar to him, but he cant remember where did he saw that face.  
  
"Slytherin!" shouted the sorting hat.  
  
Destiny took of the hat as Professor pointed the Slytherin table. She went to the Slytherin table and they gave her a welcome cheer. She sat beside Pamela Wood, as James watched Destiny on the Slytherin table with a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
Jet was the last one to be sorted. He sat on the stool as he took of his hood. Like the boys the girls also gave squeals as they're saying the same words "Oh geez he look so hot!"  
  
"Slytherin!" shouted the hat.  
  
Jet took of the hat. He was on his way to the Slytherin table when he turned his head on the staff table. Professor Narcissa Malfoy almost lost his breath as she saw the face of the new student.  
  
"Severus, the boy exactly look like my son Draco!" she said to Snape as he heart beat so fast.  
  
Like Professor Malfoy, Snape was also in state of shock. There was no doubt that Jet McBride exactly looks like Draco Malfoy.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW.  
  
THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWING:  
  
DUCKCHICK- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. I ALREADY POSTED A NOTE FOR THIS FIC.  
  
ATEPOGS- THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU. I FOLLOWED YOUR SUGGESTION, BUT NOT DIRECTLY  
  
CRYSTAL- THANKS FOR THE COMMENT. BY THE WAY I LOVE YOUR STORY CRIMSON STAIN  
  
NECA- HOPE I'M MEETING YOU STANDARD 


	5. The Furtive Charm

HUNTED BY MEMORIES  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT: Special thanks to Mystique who helped me for helping me with this chapter. I owe you. This chapter is for you.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE FURTIVE CHARM  
  
"Its located on an island, along the pacific" Destiny said to Pamela as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Destiny was answering all Pamela's questions about her old school. They became friends instantaneously on Destiny's first night at Hogwarts, and Jet took to Frank Goyle and Vince Crabbe. From the moment they arrived at Hogwarts, they earned instant popularity. Due to the fact that they are smart and good looking.  
  
"What do we have for today?" mused Jet as his left hand was running through the Wednesday column of his timetable while the other held toast. "Oh its Charms together with the Gryffindor's. My first class with them" he declared as he put his timetable away.  
  
"Jet there are seeker tryouts this afternoon. Why don't you try out?" asked Frank without looking up, his brow furrowed in concentration over his homework.  
  
"Or you might want to speak to Professor Flint. Well you know he is our house head. You were a seeker on your old school right?" asked Vince.  
  
"Yeah, I was, but I'm not sure if I will continue playing Quidditch. I'm planning to quit," he said.  
  
"What! Are you bloody mad? You are planning to quit Quidditch? No! You must be kidding me! That's crazy Jet!" Frank held panic in his voice.  
  
"Our house desperately needs a seeker! Since Terrence Higgs Jr. graduated two years ago. We haven't won the house cup for the past two years" Pamela exasperated as she listened to their conversation.  
  
"I heard you're a damn good flier Jet" Vince cajoled trying to convince Jet.  
  
"Not exactly" he said feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Don't lie Jet, your sister told us!" said Pamela. Jet gave Destiny a withering look.  
  
"Des?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"Told them were a damn good flier back at Atlantis. That your team won the house cup during your sixth, forth and second year." Said Destiny, her face holding a mischievous smile.  
  
"But Des you know that Quidditch is not my thing!" he protested.  
  
"So what Jet, look you cant have your skateboarding passion here!"  
  
"What's a skateboarding?" asked Vince.  
  
"Oh it's a dangerous muggle sport just like Quidditch. Lots of death defying stunts that can really kill you and break your bones" answered Jet flatly.  
  
"How do you play it?" asked Pamela curiously.  
  
"You don't play it, you ride it" finding them befuddled he said ".never mind guys, you'll never understand it. It's not worth explaining without seeing it" he said, his eyes still on Destiny.  
  
"Come on Jet, your getting paranoid. Nothing's gonna happen to you if you will play Quidditch for your last year" said Destiny in convincing voice.  
  
"I still don't know," said Jet.  
  
"Jet, they always told you that you have an incredible talent. That you are born with a broom and a snitch in your hand" said Destiny again, still trying to convince her brother.  
  
"Why don't you try it then?" asked Jet in a sinister way.  
  
"We're talking about you, not me" Destiny retorted.  
  
"You play Quidditch?" asked Frank.  
  
"Yes she does! I wonder why she did not blurt that out to you. In addition, her team defeated my team back on our fifth and third year. However, I was lucky to get the snitch last year! Moreover, to add with that she had the same style as mine. She's also a damn good seeker!" he said eyes flashing dangerously. What is the point of hiding it anyway? She already told his secret.  
  
They made a deal over the summer that it was about time to stop their Quidditch sibling rivalry. Destiny and Jet had a rivalry back in Atlantis. It was not a big rivalry; they were and are still close to each other and they still share their little secret. They get along, and have the same likes and dislikes, but not when it comes to Quidditch. Their sibling rivalry started when they were both selected to play seeker for their respective houses. They belonged in different house. In addition, they were lucky enough this year that they were put in the same house. It was also their little secret that the hat wanted to put Jet in Gryffindor but he asked to be sorted into the same house as Destiny.  
  
"Jet Stop it!" said Destiny with an angry voice. "You know that I told dad that I'll never played Quidditch again, although I don't understand why he's proud for the both of us, as a seeker. A promise is a promise Jet. Even though our muggle parents don't have any idea what Quidditch is," she said in a hiss as she bowed her head. She felt so upset; she made a promise to her father that she'll never play Quidditch again. And she doesn't want to break that promise.  
  
Jet stood up and sat beside Destiny. He hated it when Destiny got mad for no valid reason. He patted her shoulder as he said, "Okay. I am sorry. Please don't get mad."  
  
"I'm not mad. I'm just a little upset."  
  
"Okay then. I'll go to the tryouts this afternoon" he stated which Destiny gave him a bright look. "By the way that won the cup last year?" he asked their friends.  
  
"Gryffindor" replied Vince "And their seeker is a good player, there's no doubt about that"  
  
"Who's their seeker anyway?" asked Destiny.  
  
"Potter" said Pamela admiringly. It was known to them that Pamela fancies James Potter. Then he pointed James across the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Potter?" it was Jet.  
  
"Yeah Potter. As in James Potter- son of the legendary great Harry Potter, hero of the world who defeated You-know-who" said Vince.  
  
"Who Voldemort?" said Jet that made Pamela, Vince and Crabbe almost jump out of their seats.  
  
"Please Jet, don't say that name. You're frightening us!" said Vince giving him a death glare.  
  
"What's the big deal with that name. The man died 20 years ago. He's gone to his kingdom in hell" he said followed with a smirk.  
  
"You can't see the big deal because you were not born with a fear. Well to tell you honestly we were born after the war, and for a while people still thought that he would come back from the dead." said Frank defensively.  
  
"Yeah I think so because we are born in a world that the name Vol,-you-know- who does not exist" Jet admitted.  
  
"So are you going to the tryout this afternoon?" asked Frank once again, making sure that they really convinced Jet.  
  
"Yeah as long as you're there with me!" he said as they stood up one by one to go to their Charms class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Slytherin gang were sitting at the back corner of the Charms classroom, since they arrived it was the only vacant area. Destiny was sitting beside Jet. While Frank and Vince are sitting together. And Pamela was sitting beside Dan Higgs; he is the Slytherin keeper and the captain.  
  
Destiny took out book out of her bag, along with her pens. She's the only in her class that is not using a quill, perhaps the only one in Hogwarts. She also took out some pieces of parchment. Jet gave her an odd look when he saw his sister taking out her stuff.  
  
"Des-" he said feeling a little bit annoyed.  
  
"I don't think we'll be needing that right now" he said jokingly.  
  
"Sod of Jet! Do you think I'm going to read this boring book? Hell no!" she said in disgusted voice. And she shoved her book at the corner of the table. Destiny looked around the classroom. And she observes that the guy called James Potter was sitting on the front row together with his red headed friend. She pondered for a while; she had never seen anybody with hair quite so red. Well except of course her mother, and trying to picture her mother's hair. But it was too hard for her to think of her mom's hair, since her mom developed a habit of dyeing her hair into auburn.  
  
It was then James Potter turned his head and their eyes met. Damn, he looks good! She said to herself. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she looked away, feeling too shy to look at James' cute face.  
  
"Morning class." greeted Professor Malfoy as she came out of her office carrying books. She put down her books and seated on the teacher's desk upfront.  
  
James who was sitting in front perceived that there was something about Professor Malfoy that he could not explain. She seems so happy; he had never seen her that way ever since she became his teacher since first year. Professor Malfoy still looked so beautiful and she still looked so young. She had a flawless aristocratic face that made everybody else look common people. She was a lonely lady and nobody knew why, today however she looked so happy her face a glow.  
  
"For the first term you will be needing two books. And I do expect that you have those books. After the Christmas holiday, we will start with another book again. Well we don't have that book in Hogwarts and I will order that book from Flourish and Bolts, now if you want to have that book you need to pre-order it. Before the end of the class, those of you who want that book need to talk to me" she started.  
  
"So, can somebody tell me what is 'Furtive Charm'?"  
  
John, who was the best student in Hogwarts just like his mother Hermione Granger Weasley raised his hand. Professor was about to point his hand when a noise from the back row caught her attention. She looks at the back and stood up from her chair. She hate it when someone was trying to interrupt the lesson. She headed where Destiny and Jet was sitting.  
  
Professor Malfoy was staring at the McBride twins. They looked like each other. There was something about them that she couldn't explain, aside from the fact that Jet look like her son Draco. Her son, who died 20 years ago. During those years, she buried her self into loneliness and tried to forget all the pains. When she saw Jet McBride, and noticed how Destiny acted like Draco, the memories of Draco start to haunt her nights again.  
  
"Ms. McBride and Mr. McBride will you kindly share to the class your little discussion?" Destiny looked at her started talk.  
  
"I was saying to my brother that 'Furtive Charm' is also known as 'Cryptic Charm'," said Destiny.  
  
"I was asking my sister what is a 'Furtive Charm' since I've never heard that term before. To where we came from we used the term 'Cryptic Charm' and not Furtive Charm" said Jet.  
  
"It's called that, because it was still a mystery to every wizard, how that charm had been performed. The person who used that charm died 20 years ago" said Destiny.  
  
"It was only used by one person, just to protect a diary. And there have been attempts to destroy it more than a hundred times" finishes Jet with a silent sigh. Because of the fact that they are not talking about the charm, they are talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Very good" said Professor Malfoy "Furtive Charm, is just a simple charm. Anybody can do it, but we are unaware of what lies beneath the mystery of that charm. Because the person who performed that charm died 20 years ago. There are lots of theories about that charm, but until now even those have been baseless"  
  
"Now can anybody tell me why some wizards think that the Furtive Charm is useless?"  
  
"Because its been used to protect to a very useless diary of a lonely sixteen years old girl" this time it was John who answered the question.  
  
"I disagree with that!" said Destiny "The charm has been used for some specific reason."  
  
"What to protect a useless diary?" said John.  
  
"Well if you pay attention to those diary entries, you will find it interesting. Especially the story behind that diary"  
  
"What? A sad story about two person who are forbidden to love each other!"  
  
"That's why the person who used it protected the diary with the charm to let everybody learn a lesson from them! Come to think of it why would somebody wants to protect a diary without any good reason? The diary has been reserved on purpose" Destiny said annoyingly.  
  
"Oh yeah. To let everybody know about their forbidden love" said John.  
  
"Enough! McBride, Weasley! This is not a debate class. This is a Charm class" scolded Professor Malfoy "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for such a manners!" she said and she went to her office. Inside Professor Malfoy is experiencing a headache. She was having some doubts for two days now, and that doubt was growing stronger as she witnessed how Destiny McBride acted like Draco.  
  
The day ended the same when the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had another class together in the afternoon. Destiny and John ended up having a debate again. And Professor Flint didn't even try to stop them, because he was enjoying it. For him it was some kind of a fun, it reminded him of a certain Malfoy flair he hadn't seen in 20 years. That night it became an instant rumour around the Great Hall there was a new rivalry. The rivalry between Destiny McBride and John Weasley.  
  
  
  
TO BE COMTINUED.  
  
HELP: I have ideas what will be the ending for this fic. But I don't know what will I write for the next chapter. Can anybody give me some ideas? And anyways where are the best places in Hogwarts that a person is experiencing déjà vu's?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.REVIEW.AND REVIEW! 


	6. Lucius Malfoy

HUNTED BY MEMORIES  
  
NOTE: THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:  
  
Sarah Mckatie: I don't know how will this chapter will go on without you. Thanks for the big help.  
  
Reid Malfoy: Hey salamat sa lahat. I really appreciate it. Well words cannot describe how lucky I am for having you around  
  
Mystique: It's been a while, but anyhow thanks a lot eh! Hey I like those junk mails that you're sending to me. LOL!  
  
GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU.  
  
CHAPTER 5: HUSBAND, a FATHER and a FORMER DEATH EATER  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Husband, father and a former death eater.  
  
Husband. That's what he is. And he will always be. Lucius had been married to Narcissa for over fifty years now. It was an arranged marriage between them, and neither had the courage to object their parent's decision. They were both young and innocent back then, so they didn't have any power to control what was happening to their lives. They were only fifteen back then... Later on in their married life, they did learn to love each other. People judged him as a cold and ruthless person. But deep down inside of him, Lucius had a heart that adored and loved his wife.  
  
Narcissa had a difficulty bearing her child. For the fact that Narcissa had a very fragile cells. It took them fifteen years before they finally had their child. They named him Draco. Their one and only child.  
  
Father. Draco was their only child, so Lucius made sure that Draco had everything he wanted. He spoiled Draco, and before he knew it, it was already too late. Draco grew up to be a nasty little devil. He didn't want his child to be that way.he didn't want to raise Draco the way his father raised him. Lucius loved his son and. That's the reason why he never laid a finger on him.  
  
He could still remember the day he held baby Draco on his arms. He was a tiny little angel... He was cute with only a few strands of blonde hair on his tiny little head. Lucius almost cried that day and he promised himself that he was going to take care of his son.  
  
Draco was not a healthy child. He was so weak, and so pale. Draco was a very delicate child. He easily got sick, had lots of allergies and he had terrible asthma. That was another reason why Lucius made sure that Draco had everything that made him happy.  
  
The days when Draco jealously wanted to play outside with other kids were the worst for Lucius. It pained him so much to see that his son couldn't be a normal wizard kid. And he could still remember the day when Draco almost died when he was still nine years old.  
  
Draco. His only child. Now he was gone. And until now, he still blamed himself for what happened to his only child...  
  
Former death eater... He surrendered to the ministry before the defeat of Voldemort. He surrendered to the Ministry of Magic after he found out that a fellow death eater killed his son. Because of that, they only gave him a light sentence in Azkaban and for trading the entire death eater's name.  
  
After 12 years of being imprisoned in Azkaban, Lucius started a new life with Narcissa. His wife teaches in Hogwarts for free. Their riches are beyond anyone who could imagine. They have enough money to last for a thousand year.  
  
Lucius stared out the window that overlooked the garden where Draco used to play on his broomstick. He will never see his son again... That was the plain truth. But it all changed when Narcissa told him one day that there are two students in Hogwarts that looked and acted like Draco. He glance at the window one last time.hoping that those students were in some way related to his son.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. Voices

HUNTED BY MEMORIES 

**CHAPTER 6: VOICES**

Destiny is loosing her patience. It's been an hour now since she started to look for a particular book that she needed for her Potions homework, but it seems that the book that Professor Flint suggested does not exist. Except of course if they only have a limited copy of that book and it was all out. Destiny frowned in desperation. She shouldn't't be in the library; here she was, trying to find a book while all her friends are on the pitch practicing Quidditch.

Why on earth would that Professor Flint gave them homework about a Potion that he learned during his Hogwarts years? To make matters worst, that Potion can only be found in old books. She walks to the far corner of the library, searching every bookshelf hoping to find the particular book that she needs. Sometimes she would think that Professor Flint is a bit psycho. Yes, it's only normal for teachers to give them endless homework, but isn't it strange when someone like him mistaken her brother for someone else. There were times when Professor Flint would call her brother "Draco". It was a strange name and she never heard it before. Well, she doesn't't know anybody that that looks exactly like her brother, aside from their father, but it was impossible. All their life they knew that their parents didn't know anything about magic. For Merlin's sake, they were born and raised in a muggle community. Not unless if their parents are hiding something from their past, which is totally forbidden to discuss in their family. 

It was then she heard voices not far from the restricted area. Destiny ignored it; she does not care if Miss Brown, the librarian, yells at those students. After all, it's none of her business.

She searched every shelf once again. This time she decided that if she never finds the book, she'd just have to wait until the book becomes available. The voices become louder and louder. It seems that it was a mere argument between couples. Destiny walks closer to the restricted area. The voices were rather annoying, and she can't take it any more. She walks not far from the owner of the voices, hiding her self behind the large book shelves.

****

Then she walks closer, where she saw a girl and a boy standing in the corner. The guy has silvery blonde hair and the girl has red crimson hair. But she cannot see their faces; it was dark where they are standing.

"That's none of your business Weasley!" it was a low hiss.

"I know that Malfoy and you don't have to remind me."

"Why Weasley, you finally have the courage to tell other people what to do?"

"As a prefect, it's my responsibility to tell other people that snogging in the library is not acceptable. You should know that Malfoy because you're a Head boy."

"You're just jealous."

"Why would I be?"

"First I'm rich and second I can do whatever I want. I cannot blame you for that. And honestly, I pity my self for someone like you, who wears hand me down robes."

"Don't flatter your self Malfoy. And I don't need your pity. Why would I feel jealous for someone like you? Yes, you're rich and everything, but are you happy with what you have right now? And if I'm not mistaken, you will become a death eater someday. "

"Watch your language Weasley, because who knows that it will be your last!"

"=I'm not scared of you if that's what you're trying to say."

"I'm not scaring you. I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just telling you."

"Then sod off Malfoy. I don't need your advice and please, next time you're here snogging someone in the library, make sure that I'm not around. Who knows that it will be your last, and we don't want to be sacked up being a head boy, right?" and she walks away.

~*~*~*~*

After Destiny found the book that she was looking for, she hurried to the pitch, hoping that her friends were still there. There was desperation in her face when she reached the pitch. Nobody was there; the pitch was empty, except for two people who were sitting in the far corner of the stand. She was about to leave until she recognized that it was Jet and Pamela. Maybe she could call them and ask them where are the rest of the team, it was then they started to kiss each other. Destiny just sighed and decided to just leave them alone.

Maybe she'll just have to wait for them in the Great Hall. She was thinking if I would be nice if she'll ask the both of them what was going between the two of them. She noticed before, that the both of them were acting strangely during the past few weeks. Why does it have to be Jet and Pamela? Didn't Pamela fancy James Potter, and then all of a sudden she's making out with her brother? _But wait, isn't it you who fancy James Potter?_ Asked the inner voice inside of her. _Me? Potter? No way! _Her mind protested. She wasn't looking her way when she accidentally bumps into someone. Her books scattered on the floor, she knelt down and started to pick up her things.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking my way," it was a voice of a guy. That voice sounds like…

"Potter!" she said, she looks into his eyes._Oh those eyes are beautiful and those lips they look so perfect. I wonder how it feels to be kissed by him._

"McBride?"

"Y..yes," she said finally waking up from her dreams. "Are you saying something?"

"I said I'm sorry," said James and he started to pick Destiny's book.

"Oh! It was my fault, well, I was preoccupied with something that I didn't't noticed that someone was coming my way," she stated. James look at her with confusion.

"Here's your book," he handed it to her. She takes the book from his hand, their hands touched each other and it was James who withdraws first.

_Why do I have this strange feeling every time I look at her?_

"Thanks," she said and she got up.

"Your welcome," he replied, not looking at her, trying to hide his face because he was blushing.

"So I'll see you in class then?"

"Okay."

And they went on their separate ways.

~*~*~*~*

That night Destiny couldn't sleep. She was thinking about James Potter. She was thinking about James Potter, and she hates it when someone invades her thoughts. She decided to read a book that was written by her mother. No luck, his face keeps coming back into her head. She looks around the room she shares with Pamela. It was not dark and she can see that Pamela is already fast asleep on her own bed. Pamela is a prefect, that's why she has her own room and she asked permission from Professor Flint if Destiny could share a room with her. They were lucky enough because Flint granted their favour.

Destiny got up from her bed and she started to flip through the book that she borrowed from the library. It was an old book. It was an old book published about 25 years ago. It was then she noticed a very old parchment tucked between the pages of the book. Destiny picked it up and started to read it.

_My beloved Virginia,_

_Why do you have to worry about what people would say about our relationship? Is it because our families have been enemies for over centuries? Why do you have to fear everything that surrounds us? Isn__'__t it enough that I love you and you are the only one that matters to me? Are my words not enough for you? I have already proven to you how much I love you, and yet you want more. I love you Ginny__…__now and always be. You are the only one I love and nobody can take that away from me._

_You are the song that plays into my heart._

_You are the air that I breathe that keeps me alive._

_You are the only one for me and no one else._

_I will love you forever and that__'__s a promise__…___

_If I can__'__t be with you,_

_Then I__'__d rather die alone and die loving you__…___

_Because you__'__ll always be mine__…___

_Yours forever,_

_Draco Malfoy_

**TO BE CONTINUED****…******


	8. Chance Meeting

HUNTED BY MEMORIES  
CHAPTER 7: CHANCE MEETING  
  
Life at Hogwarts was becoming busier as the months went by. Students had given more homework each day, due to the fact that there will be a Homecoming Alumni that will take place after the Easter break. Staffs and students were busy preparing for the upcoming event and even the house- elves are working really hard. Reservations in every hotel in Hogsmeade are starting to get filled. Hogwarts is even planning to have a camping ground, which made it even more hectic for teachers because hundreds of owls are arriving each day. The Ministry of Magic already provided some portkeys and an Apparition ground just outside Hogwarts, courtesy of the Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley. Even students are excited for the upcoming event. It was an exciting event since it will be the very first Alumni that will take place in Hogwarts' history.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
James had been sitting in Weasley's Bookstore and Café for almost an hour now. His waiting for his friends to arrive, they were supposed to meet at 11 am and now it's almost 12 pm. How he hated to wait for them especially when it was only himself sitting there. He was about to leave when a certain blonde girl entered the store and walked to the book section. It was Destiny McBride, his long time crush. He watched her every move and how he love watching the way she gracefully walk. James eyed her with interest and hoping that she will glance on his direction.  
  
"If she weren't a Slytherin and John's number one enemy" he thought followed with a sigh. James can't bear the fact that his crush belongs to Slytherin house. Although many people have said that Destiny is nice, many students cant still avoid judging her for being a Slytherin. And it seems that asking her out is out of the line. One more thing he doesn't have the courage to do it so. Since his bestfriend John had some major issues with Destiny regarding to their performance in class. It was no doubt that John is genius then Destiny just suddenly appeared and she's even smarter than John. And John hated that fact that someone is smarter than him.  
  
James was deep in his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up. It was Hermione Granger Weasley, John's mother. Without his invitation she seated beside him.  
  
"Hi Aunt Herm" greeted James.  
  
"Hi John, where's everybody" she asked.  
  
"Still at school I guess" he replied and he look at Destiny once more without noticing that Hermione followed the direction of his eyes.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't it?" she said. James just look at her and then he suddenly blushed.  
  
"No, its not what your thinking" he tried to denied it but it seems that Hermione doesn't believe him by the way she look at him.  
  
"Come on James it's like that I don't know that why you always come here early before your friends during your Hogsmeade trip just to watch her alone while buying some books" she said. Of course Hermione knows that it became a routine to James to go to café early just to watch the blonde girl. As the owner of the store she knows every regular costumer. Especially the blonde girl who always spent lots of galleons for books. It reminded her of her younger days in Hogwarts. Not just her passion of reading that caught her attention but also her beautiful face. How she look like their long forgotten enemy, only that she's a girl. If he were only alive she will think that it was his offspring.  
  
"So.you finally noticed" James admitted shyly.  
  
"Long time ago James, why don't you ask her out?" she asked. She smiled again remembering the days when Ron used to look at her that way and how Harry watched Cho from afar.  
  
"Its not that easy aunt Herm" he said followed with a sigh ".she's a Slytherin, what will John say if I dare to ask her out? You know that he had some major issues with her"  
  
"John told me about her, why don't you just try it. Well you know John, he cant just admit that there's someone who is better than him." Stated Hermione and she doesn't sound like she's angry at all. "He's really like his father"  
  
"What about the other's? How will they react if they found out about it? My dad I'm not sure if he will approve it" he said and he sighed again.  
  
"James there is no easy answer when it comes to love. Sometimes we must have to risk some things just to prove to ourselves that we are capable to love and to be love. So what if she's a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor"  
  
"But everyone knows that Slytherin and Gryffindor don't associate with each other" he said.  
  
"You are really your father's son. Well if that's what I think. James not all Slytherin's are bad. There are few Slytherin from my days who married a Gryffindor. And during those times the Dark Lord is on his height of his power"  
  
"Yeah I know that aunt Herm. There are Pamela Wood's parents Oliver Wood and Pansy Parkinson. The late Mrs. Parvati Flint to Professor Flint" he said naming a few of Slytherin/Gryffindor couple.  
  
"There's more James, the very first Slytherin and Gryffindor couple. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy" James gave a surprise look "If you don't happen to know the Weasley/Malfoy affair during those days" she added.  
  
"Dad used to tell me that Professor Malfoy's dead son used to his number one enemy during his school days, but he never mentioned the name Ginny Weasley. Is she related to your family?"  
  
"Of course she is, she's my sister in law" followed with a slight laugh.  
  
"But how come we never heard her name and we never see any pictures of her when we used to visit the Burrow?" he ask, James is starting to get confuse due to fact that the Weasley's had another child.  
  
"Because all her things had been burned. It was too painful for the family to see anything about her. You know before the Malfoy's and Weasley's are enemies. It was a rather a painful memory for them"  
  
"Where is Ginny Weasley if Draco Malfoy is dead?" he asked.  
  
"They both died in the war. You know it wasn't suppose to happen if their families didn't disowned them"  
  
"Oh Merlin." he said in disbelief. "How did your family react when they died?"  
  
"Each one of them blamed their selves"  
  
"Does she have anything left aside from those things that have been burnt?"  
  
"Have you heard about the Furtive Charm?"  
  
"Yes we studied it. Why?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley is the one who performed the charm, and she's the owner of that diary"  
  
"What? So Ginny Weasley is the owner of the diary?"  
  
"Exactly" James is surprise even more. He cant just imagined how John would react about the Furtive Charm. How will John swallow his pride for laughing that the Furtive Charm had been performed of his dead aunt?  
  
"Aunt Herm, did you know that John used to tell me that the Furtive Charm is rubbish?"  
  
"Oh yeah? I can't imagine how will he react if he will find out the truth" she said, it was then one of her staff called for her attention.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley, there's a costumer who wants to speak to you"  
  
"Where?" she asked. The staff pointed out Destiny from the counter who was smiling at her. "Tell her to come here" she said and the staff leave. Not more that a minute Destiny was standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi I'm Destiny McBride" Destiny introduced her self.  
  
"Please be seated" replied Hermione. Destiny seated in front of her and she noticed how Destiny blushed when James look at her "Anything I can do for you?" she asked politely.  
  
"Oh I was just going to ask how did you acquired those muggle books?" Destiny asked to Hermione.  
  
"That was nice of you to hear that someone like you is interested with muugle books. Well I got those books from muggle bookstore" she replied.  
  
"Ma'am I'm a muggle born" Destiny replied shyly that surprises both James and Hermione. Nobody knows in Hogwarts that the McBride twins are muggle born and muggle born witches don't get easily sorted in Slytherin.  
  
"You don't have to be shy with that. I'm a muggle born too. Perhaps you're a half blood"  
  
"No ma'am, my parents are both muggle's"  
  
"Oh yeah" Hermione was beyond shock "That's why your interested with muggle books" she said cheerfully.  
  
"And it wasn't just that, my mother is a writer on one of those books. Her name is Valerie McBride"  
  
"Is it? I didn't know that a bestseller author like Valerie McBride has magical children. That's quite a surprise" finishes Hermione as doubts are starting to exist inside of her. She had seen Valerie McBride before on a muggle newspaper. She had a strong resemblance with Ginny Weasley. Only that Valerie McBride is not a red headed, she has a brown hair. Hermione was about to ask something but she was interrupted.  
  
"Des, I was looking for you for about an hour now" it was Jet who was standing in front of Destiny and it seems that he didn't notice Hermione and James who's sitting in front of Destiny.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Jet, I got all the books that you want me to buy for you. Oh by the way Jet, this is Ms.?" she said turning her head towards Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley" said Hermione.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley, I'm Jet. Destiny's brother" Jet introduced himself to Hermione while smiling at her. Hermione almost lost her words when she saw Jet's face and she was beyond shock. It was no doubt that Jet McBride look like a certain person and that person is Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley are you okay?" asked Jet and not sure what to do when Hermione gave him a surprise look.  
  
"Oh yeah, look sorry but I have to leave you here guys. Well as you see it's starting to get busy" said Hermione and she stand up while she still feel surprise, but she managed to hide it. Even though she haven't seen the face of Draco Malfoy for 20 years now she was sure that Jet McBride really look like him. Who would have forgot a Malfoy?  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Weasley actually we also have to go, our friends are waiting for us" said Destiny and she stand up while Jet leaned over to carry all the books that Destiny bought for him.  
  
"So we're leaving you here Potter and see you at school" said Jet.  
  
"O..okay" it was all that James could say, he was bit surprised it was the first time that Jet speak with him  
  
"Bye then" said Hermione and the twins leave them behind. As she watch them as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Hermione cannot sleep, she was thinking about the incident in that café. She was wondered how those students look so much like Draco Malfoy. Somehow it didn't fit at all if they are both muggle born and also a Slytherin. It was not easy get sorted in Slytherin; it's the only house that thinks being a muggle born is quite big deal. Not unless if one of the students parents is a Slytherin.  
  
"Ginny died when she was 18 and Draco was 19, the last person who saw them alive was Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. That was 20 years ago, they never had a child. But how could those McBride look so much like Malfoy? They are Slyterin, Jet was a seeker and the kids told me that he a lot of talent. How could he has a talent in Quidditch if he was a muggle-born? Their mother was a famous author, when Ginny was young she would to compose and write stories. It does make sense,but how?" Hermione thought as she drifted to sleep, determined to make a move.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review 


	9. The Photograph

HUNTED BY MEMORIES 

**CHAPTER 8: THE PHOTOGRAPH**

It was a lazy Wednesday afternoon; it was also the last day of school before the Easter break. The teacher's decided to give the students two more days for their break as a reward for their hard work and since everyone in Hogwarts are busy preparing for the upcoming Alumni Homecoming. James Potter was standing in front of the Entrance Hall watching the other students as they were leaving the school to join their own families for the Easter break. Of course he is not just standing there for any reason, he wants to see Destiny before she leave for the Easter break. He heard from one of the Slytherin student that her family is going to USA to attend an award called "Oscar Award" since her father had been nominated as one of the best producer. What ever they mean James Potter had no idea what are they talking about. If James was lucky enough he planed to talk to Destiny before she leave.

"Hey Potter!" someone called him from his back, he turned around and there in front of him was Jet McBride. There was a look of disappointment on his face since he was expecting of Destiny not her twin brother.

"Hey your self" replied James.

"Not going home for the Holiday?" asked Jet as if he was interested. James and Jet never talked to each other, its not that James mind it all but it has been a custom that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's are never be friends.

"I am" answered James lazily.

"Then how come your still here?" asked Jet again.

"I live in Hogsmeade and Dad will pick me up later"

"Lucky you! I wish that we lived down there too" Said Jet as he was smiling at James.

James look at Jet and noticed that his eyes are gray with a very cold expression that lies underneath his eyes no matter how friendly his smile is. He observed that there was an aristocratic look on the McBride twins; everybody knows that their rich but their face expression is far different from those rich students like them. It seems that no matter how Jet look so friendly the cold expression on his face cannot be vanish.

"So where do you live?" asked James.

"London, but me and my sister grew up in California. We were born there actually. But it does not matter because our parents are both British. And actually they still have their strong British accent" said Jet proudly.

"Well you do have a little British accent with a mixture of American accent" commented James.

"I really don't mind at all, by the way I heard that both your parents are seeker back on their days in Hogwarts"

"Oh yeah that was like more than 20 years ago. I wish that my dad too…"

"Why is that?" asked James.

"Well my parents are both muggle actually, you must have heard about it" said Jet and James nodded "I still wonder where did we inherited our magical talent because as far as I remember Mum used to tell us that our magical talent started to show when we were still three years old"

"That was odd for a muggle born like you. Well only pureblood wizard showed their magical talent at early age" said James.

"Yeah I know… but both are parents are muggle's you see"

"Maybe you are…"

"Adopted?"

"Well sort of" James said shyly.  
  


"That cant be because I look exactly like my Dad"

"Oh yeah…that was still weird if your magical talent started to show when you were three years old"

"Yeah I know" finishes Jet.

"So are you ready for our Quidditch match after Easter" asked James.

"Oh that Gryffindor-Slytherin match?"

"Yeah"

"Well to tell you the truth, I really don't care. I'm not really interested in Quidditch" said Jet sounded like Quidditch does not have an impact on him "I only played Quidditch back in Atlantis to annoy my sister, well she was a great seeker" confessed Jet.

James eye went wide when he heard those words from Jet, he never knew that Destiny used to play a Quidditch. He was wondering how it felt like playing a Quidditch against his crush. 

"So Potter I have to go you see I still have to help my sister carry all her bags and Pam must have been worried now" said Jet and he smiled at James again. "And by the way if I were you ask my sister out before anybody have the courage to ask her out" and Jet walked away leaving James with a surprise look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

That night Narcissa Malfoy was about to leave when she noticed the book that is lying on the back of the classroom. The book was just right there where the McBride twins used to seat. Narcissa smiled as she walked at the back of the room.

_"It must have the book that she used to read during class"_ she thought. It was common to her that Destiny never listens to her classes; it's not just her but also her brother. It was rather disturbing few of the professors complained about them because even though that they never listen at all their marks are extremely high. They used to talk to class a lot as if they never seen each other for how many years.

_"They look so carefree and happy"_ she sighed as she bent down to pick up the book. And she hurriedly went to the fireplace to floo back to the manor. Narcissa used to travel trough floo powder from Hogwarts to the manor. It became a routine to her to go home every night. Of course she does not want to miss the dinner together with her husband. Lucius made a special arrangement for her after his release from Azkaban. She used to travel by portkey before but traveling by floo powder is much easier and safer.

"Honey I'm home" greeted Narcissa to her husband whose sitting on his office while reviewing the daily report of their business income.

"Your early today" Lucius said and he kissed Narcissa on her cheek.

"Severus sent the students home early, well you know everybody was busy for the Grand Hogwarts Reunion" she said and she seated in front of her husband. "So how's our business?" she asked.

"As usual it's growing every month" Lucius answered and their was a complete sadness in his voice.

"What are we going to do with all those money Lucius?"

"I don't know Narcissa, I haven't thought about it yet"

"Who will inherit it? If Draco was still here…" she said sadly.

"This is all my fault…"

"Don't blame your self Lucius…there's nothing we can do about it"

"By the way how's the kid who look like Draco?" he asked.

"Very stubborn kid" she said followed with a slight laugh.

"I was thinking, what if those two students were his child" said Lucius while looking at Narcissa's eye. Narcissa gave him an odd look and she looked away.

"Don't ever think about Lucius, its too impossible. I already thought about that, out of my desperation. You know that it can't be"

"Then how could you explain that Narcissa. You're the one who told me that the boy really look like Draco and the girl acted like him. Didn't you consider that the boy had an amazing skill in Quidditch?" said Lucius trying to convince Narcissa.

"I never told you that Jet McBride was a seeker"

"Severus did told me about it"

"So you're trying to investigate on your own"

"I'm not! I'm just curious about it" Lucius said defensively.

"Very amazing talent indeed. And most of the professor's complained about them. The McBride twins never listens to their teachers and yet their grades are extremely impressing"

"What's that book your holding, can I see it" asked Lucius and Narcissa gave him the book that he found on the back if her class. Lucius flipped the book and read the cover that entitled 'Forbidden Love by Valerie McBride' "A muggle book? I never knew that you're interested in muggle book Narcissa" said Lucius trying to tease his wife.

"That's not mine I got it from my classroom lying on the floor where those McBride twin seat" said Narcissa "Like I'm saying Lucius those kids cant be Draco and Ginny's child they're only seventeen, they died twenty years ago. How can you explain the three years gap?" continued Narcissa but it seems that Lucius is not listening at all.

Lucius was starting to flip the book, the summary on the back of the book caught his attention something that says about two rivals that fell in love with each other. The story was familiar of course but there something about it that Lucius cannot explain.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Narcissa.

"Come again?" said Lucius.

"Like I'm saying Lucius those kids cannot be Draco and Ginny's child they're only seventeen, they died twenty years ago. How can you explain the three years gap?" Narcissa repeated the words that she just said to Lucius while ago. Lucius look at her as he put the book away; it was then that something falls from the pages of the book.

Lucius bent down to pick it up. It was a picture but it was turned upside down. When he look at it there was a surprise look on his face. Lucius was speechless; Narcissa gave him an odd look.

"What is it?" Lucius handed her the picture. It was muggle picture but what gave her astound look are the four people on the picture. It was a family picture. On the center was the Destiny and Jet, beside them are their parents. There was no mistake that their parents really look like Draco and Ginny. 

"Lucius its Draco and Ginny!" its all that Narcissa could say.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Unexpected Visitor

HUNTED BY MEMORIES  
CHAPTER 9: UNEXPECTED VISITOR  
  
Valerie McBride or Ginny Weasley Malfoy is cooking a dinner for her family. She was thinking about their children, it's been two days now since they arrived from their trip in California. She could tell that her husband Derek or Draco missed being in California. They lived there for 20 years and going back in England is against his decision. Draco does not want to go back in England but Ginny insisted that their children deserved to know the truth about their past. For 20 years they to hid the truth about their past. They settled in muggle world, because they know that they won't be easily discovered if one of their friends and family tried to ask about their mysterious death. They faked their deaths with the help of their Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and Draco and Ginny was glad that they still kept their secret after all this years. Everybody thought in wizard world that they are dead, of course who would have thought that they are living in the muggle world. Settling in the muggle world is not that easy. When they arrived in California the very first thing they did was to change their name. The fortune that Draco inherited from his grandparents had been converted into muggle money. They deposited it in a muggle bank. Ginny still remember that day when they went to a muggle bank and the bank manager went crazy over them. There in front of the bank manager is a young couple that wants to open an account with a worth of $10 million dollars. At first the bank manager doubted them, but when they showed some legal documents the manager didn't ask them any more questions. And their money had been wired from London to California. Of course that money is just half of Draco's fortune. They deposited the other half to other bank showing fake legal documents. The muggle's does not know the difference because it was being magicked.   
  
They rented a flat in Beverly Hills and they already paid the 5-year rental. Draco took a special muggle study for about year in the wizard community in California, while Ginny started to work as a curator in museums. After a year Draco enrolled in one of the movie and film school in Los Angeles. He was fascinated how movies works and decided to become a director. After three years of living as a muggle in California Ginny got pregnant bearing them a twins which they named Jet Derek and Destiny Olivia. However Ginny and Draco still registered the birth of their twins in the wizard community as Jet Derek Draco Malfoy and Destiny Olivia Virginia Malfoy.   
  
By the time that Ginny was taking care of their babies, she decided to start writing novels. Her first book was not a huge success but after her second novel had been published the media started to love her novels. Her second book was about her life with Draco and how did they fell in love with each other. They never told their children that they are wizard and it started to give them a worry when the twins started to show their magical talent at the young age of three. Later that year Draco started to become a producer and the very first movie that he produced earned an instant success. He was one of the Hollywood's best director/producer along with Steven Spielberg, George Lucas and a lot more. For 15 years now Draco's career was still in its limelight earning him a hundreds of awards. Ginny still wrote novels and also working in United Nations.   
  
They are not really planning to go back in England if it wasn't for Ginny's job, she had been assigned in London and they have no choice but to go back. Draco didn't want to go back, he does not want any wizards or witches to find out that they are alive. But Ginny insisted that their children deserved to know about their past. Because Ginny knows that sooner or later one of them will find out the truth and ask them some obvious questions. They cannot hide from their past forever and also for the fact that Jet resembles his father. They have no choice but to send the children in Hogwarts. And tonight they decided that it was time to tell their children about their past.   
  
"Hon look what I found" it was Draco coming out from the living room, holding a piece of newspaper. Ginny recognized the paper it was the Daily prophet. It was Destiny who brought about more than a dozen of papers from Hogwarts. She told them that it was for her History of Magic homework. And when Draco asked her who is her teacher in History of Magic Ginny was surprised when Destiny told them that it was Professor Weasley's wife Professor Delacour. Draco was even surprised when Destiny told them that Jet was a teacher's pet of their Charms teacher Professor Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ginny "Is it one of those crazy gossip in wizard community by Rita Skeeter?" she said almost in a whisper afraid that one of their children might hear they conversation before they might tell them the truth about their past "By the way where are they?"   
  
"They're outside playing a skateboard. No it's not a Rita Skeeter column. The reporter was someone named Fred Weasley Jr."   
  
"What did you say 'Fred Weasley Jr'? Fred's kid?" she asked in a surprise.   
  
"Yeah I guess so.I'm sure he was your brother's son. You can just tell by name"  
  
"So what is all about?" she asked while stirring the soup that she's cooking.   
  
"You want me to read it for you?" asked Draco, grabbing the long chair and he seated in front of the counter.   
  
"Yes please." Ginny said not looking at Draco. She was not really interested with any wizard gossip. They have been long gone in the wizard world and that kind of story does not affect her anymore. She was concentrating more on what was happening in the muggle world.   
  
"Here it goes" said Draco and he started to read the newspaper column:   
  
WASTED RICHES  
  
Reported by Fred Weasley Jr.  
  
Everybody knows that the Malfoy family is rich but nobody knows how really rich they are. The Malfoy's prided themselves as one of the oldest pureblooded wizards, and also one of the ancient rich families. Their earliest history was back in the Roman times and it has been said that the Malfoy's are the very first wizard who settled in England and their fortune was way back during those times. Being rich and pureblood is not the only reputation that they have. These reputations had been stained of their having a fascination with dark arts. During the dark times it was known that the Malfoy's are into Dark Arts and Lucius Malfoy never deny the fact that he was a former death eater. However before the end of war Lucius Malfoy did surrender to the Ministry of Magic, exchanging the rest of the Death Eaters name and sentencing him only 12 years in Azkaban.  
  
When the war is over the Malfoy family donated 30 million galleons to the Ministry to overcome the bad effects of war and until now they still give donations to the Ministry annually. How much money do they donate? Nobody knows. According to their financial advisor Terrence Higgs the Malfoy fortune has an estimated over 226 billion galleon, but he does not want to reveal the actual net worth of their money. Over the years their business income is amazingly increasing. And it seems that they are becoming richer each year. Yes the Malfoy's are rich but the big question is what will happen to that money when they die? They're rich and famous but their fortune are wasted it might go to donations because the only child that they have died 20 years ago.   
  
"So Malfoy your family is still rich eh?" Ginny said teasingly.   
  
"Yeah I guess so." Draco replied and he stands up from where he was sitting and went to Ginny's spot and he hugged her from her back. He started to caress her nape and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Stop it! Geez Derek I'm cooking!" Ginny protested. She never called him by his real name ever since they change their names.   
  
"Don't you know that I love the way you smells like garlic and cinnamon?" he said in a low husky voice. Ginny dropped the spoon on the table that she was holding and she faced Draco giving him an odd look. "Hon, we don't have time for that okay. I have to finish what I'm cooking okay, the kids.we don't want them to tease us"   
  
Draco looked at her seriously but instead of saying no he started to kiss her. "You still look so young, you know Mrs. Malfoy" he said between kisses. Draco and Ginny are somewhat look young for their age not bearing the fact that they are in their late 30's. They only look like they're in their mid-20's.   
  
Ginny responded to his kiss, unable to resist the inviting sweet scent of his husband. It feels so right every time they touch each other. They have been married for more than 20 years now but it seems that they we're still on honeymoon stage. They still feel so young and carefree. When they were young they promised each other that will hold each other till their last breath and now they're still saying those words to each other.  
  
They kissed each other for more than a minute and it was interrupted when they heard Jet calling their names. Draco broke from their kisses and gave a sweet smile to Ginny. He moved from the counter and walked where the fridge is and grab a can of coke.   
  
"Dad we have a visitor!" it was Jet and he entered the kitchen.   
  
"We're not expecting a visitor" said Ginny, there was a glint of worry on her voice since it was dinnertime she only cooked enough for her family.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Draco to his son while he sipped his coke.   
  
"Dad you'll never going to believe this. They're wizards!" said Jet excitedly. Draco gave Ginny a worried look, he does not know to say next.  
  
"Did you say wizard?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Yes mom"   
  
"Do you know them?" it was Draco.  
  
"Of course Dad, I'll never let them in if don't know them. It was our professor with her husband, you know. Don't worry Dad me and Destiny are not trouble in case you're worried about us"  
  
Ginny and Draco hold each other's hand and gave each other a soft sigh. They don't know whoever it is, and they don't know what those wizard want from them all they know is it has something to do with their past.   
  
"Jet, you know what call your sister and tell her to meet us in the living room. And will you please go to our room, open the drawer on our bed side table and grab the blue box and bring it to the living room okay" it was Draco, and before he could say more Jet already walk away.   
  
Draco and Ginny and went to the living room. When reached the living room it was a witch and wizard who are sitting on the couch. It seems that one of them sensed that Draco and Ginny are already in the living room. The wizard stood from the couch and turned his back. Draco was surprise to see the wizard and spoke the word that he didn't say in 20 years.   
  
"Father!"   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. The Meeting

Hunted by Memories 

**CHAPTER 10: THE MEETING**

Draco Malfoy is sitting on his study; in front of him are his parents. Parents that he haven't seen in 20 years. He look at his mother, she is still beautiful even though age lines are starting to appear in her skin. There is a strong silence inside the study, it seems that nobody wants to break the silence first. He looks at his father, and then he sighed. This is not how exactly how he remembers his father. Suddenly Draco realizes that his father look different. Its not because that he haven't seen them both in 20 years but the fact that there is something in his eyes that is quite different from the way he look 20 years back. There's softness in his eyes. For a moment Draco thought that where have all the cold expression? The situation had just become awkward.

"How… how did you found out that we are here? Where we lived and we are very much alive." Draco asked his parents.

Narcissa looks at her son. She wants to hug him and tell him how she had missed him, how she cant sleep at night thinking about her only child. No matter how she had missed Draco, she must control her self, otherwise any moment from now she'll burst into tears. Draco had grown into a very fine man, how long had it been since she had seen his face? Twenty years, it's long enough that Narcissa wishes that they had been forgiven from their mistakes.

"Your twins, when they first came to Hogwarts all I ever wanted is to see you once again. Hoping that you are alive… and it turns out that you are… Your son and your daughter… it's a very strong resemblance…I teach at Hogwarts now… I devoted my time teaching children, to cure…" Narcissa started to speak, but words are not enough to describe how she felt.

"Narcissa!" before Narcissa could say it Lucius already stops her. "The photo" answered Lucius.

"Photo… what photo?" asked Draco. Instead of answering his question Narcissa handed him in the photograph that she found on the back of her classroom. Draco took the photo from his mother's hands. It was a family picture that was taken before his children had transferred to Hogwarts.

"It had been 20 years, Draco. We came here to ask for your forgiveness. Please release us from our sins and mistakes. I had paid my time and Azkaban, and your mother I had witnessed how she suffered from loneliness" said Lucius… it was hard for him to meet Draco's eyes.

"Yes 20 years… we tried to forget and ran away from everything… We never plan to go back but we must. Our children we never plan to send them to wizard's school, but they still sent them a letter. We can't deny the fact that they are wizard and witch. Their magical talent started to show up at an early age… My wife and I can't hide from our past… We tried to run away… but she had been tired from all of these. She can't stop to think about her family… We can't run away forever." Draco said.

"Draco…" it was his mother. Draco stands up from his seat and headed into his mother. His mother look so sad, and all those years he had suddenly realize how much he had missed his parents. Instead of saying something to them, he hugs his mother.

"Mother…" it was the only words that he could say. "Father…" Lucius stood from his chair and hugs both his wife and son.

Ginny and the twins are in the dining hall preparing a dinner for everybody. She sighed and wishing that everything went well. Tonight is the right time to tell their children the secret that they had been hiding for 20 years. Their past that is not easy to forget. She had been tired of running and as years passes by, she keeps on thinking about her family wondering how they are.

Jet was looking at his mother; he had noticed that since their not so ordinary visitor arrived his mother look disturbed. His father is in his study together with their visitor. Jet doesn't have any idea why they are here. It must be something important that only their parents should know.

"Something wrong mom?" asked Jet.

"No Jet" it was a quick reply from his mother. "Just continue what your doing, now did you get the box that I told you?" Ginny asked his son.

"Yes mom, its on the top of the fridge" he replied. "Are you sure your ok mom?" he ask his mother again.

"Yes Jet Im ok" but somehow no matter how she denied that she is ok she knows that she can't fool her children. Especially Jet, who can sense everything what was happening on his surrounding.

"Our visitors are they going to have a dinner here?" Destiny asked her mother as she put the very last food on the table.

"That is entirely depends to your father" Ginny replied.

"I wonder who is the wizard" ask Jet, trying to see his mothers reaction from his question.

"He is Lucius Malfoy" replied Ginny and before she realizes it was already it was already too late. The words had already slips into her lips.

"How did you know?" ask Jet as she looks into his mothers eyes.

"Dinners ready?" it was Draco coming in from his study along with his parents.

"Yes it is ready Dad," replied Destiny. "Wow for the first time a wizard and a witch are going to have a dinner us, isn't that amazing Mom?" said Destiny who sounds so amaze of the idea.

"Lets eat then," said Draco and he already took his seat. "You can seat on any of the vacant chairs" he was talking to his parents and they seat on vacant chair.

As they started to eat, Jet notices that his mother is more silence than usual. It was not a habit in their household to talk in front of food. Something is wrong and no matter what it was he knows that it has something to do with his professor and the wizard with her. He look at Destiny who seems that she is not paying attention at all, it was more like that she cant wait to finish eating her dinner. Before they started to prepare dinner an owl had arrived delivering a letter for Destiny. He knows that the owl was James Potter's owl because he had seen the owl delivering him a letter.

"Jet, Destiny I believed that you have already met your professor Malfoy from Hogwarts?" asked Draco. Jet look at his father and then at his teacher. After a while he stared at the wizard who is sitting beside his teacher.

"Yes, dad" replied Jet. He looks at his sister who is sitting in front of him and he notice that she wasn't paying attention at all. It was then that he kicks her foot.

"Im sorry dad, I wasn't paying attention at all what did you say again?" Destiny asks.

"I said that I do believe that you have met your professor Malfoy from Hogwarts?" Draco repeated his question.

"Of course" replied Destiny.

"They are indeed a very promising students" it was Narcissa. "And a very Jet is a very good Quidditch player"

"Now I want you to meet her husband. Jet, Destiny meet Lucius Malfoy," said Draco.

"It was nice meeting you Jet and Destiny" said Lucius.

"Aren't you going to introduce them to mom?" asked Destiny.

"Your mom knows them"

"But how?" it was Jet.

"I have met them more than 20 years ago" it was Ginny.

"But how?" asked Destiny. This time she's already paying attention and stops to think about James Potter.

"Jet and Destiny, since you are were little your mother and I thought you the gift of understanding. We always tell you to understand people and not to judge people whatever they are and whatever what they do and what they did" said Draco. "And now I want you to understand what we were about to tell you."

"Draco" it was Lucius and Jet and Destiny look at him at the same time.

"Draco?" it was Jet. He had heard the name before. He had heard it from Professor Flint how could he not when his Professor always calls him that name.

"Who is Draco? I've heard that name before from Professor Flint. He used to call Jet by that name" added Destiny.

"Ever since that you started to attend to wizards school your dad and I had been so proud of you" it was Ginny. "We always think that someday you will find out something that you may think that it may sounds impossible. Nothing is impossible… you know that Jet and Destiny. For both of you had been exposed to magic and started to learn it."

"I don't understand what was this all about?" asked Jet who had put down his fork and knife with a confuse look on his face.

"Jet don't interrupt your mother" said Draco.

"Does it has something to do with someone named Draco… Draco Malfoy and a girl named Ginny"? asked Destiny. Now this time it was everybody in the dining look at her with a surprise look. "I found a very old love letter from a very old Potions book in the library and I decided to keep it. That love letter was from someone named Draco Malfoy, addressed to a girl named Ginny. I was thinking that perhaps Draco is related to Professor Malfoy."

"Yes Destiny, he was related to me" said Narcissa.

"He was your son, isn't it?" asked Jet. Narcissa nod her head as an answer. "Professor Flint asked me once if I know someone named Draco, and he also told me that Professor Malfoy had a son named Draco. And I told him 'No, I don't know anybody named Draco"

"Is there any chance that someone had asked you if you know someone named Ginny?" asked Draco.

"No" replied Jet and Destiny in unison.

"Ginny is my daughter in law" those words are from Lucius, which made Ginny drop her fork. She gave Lucius a surprise look. Did he say daughter in law? Does it mean that after all those years she was finally accepted as one of their family?

All Ginny could ever say was "Mr. Malfoy?"

"So Ginny and Draco are married? But where are they? Why do we have to talk about this?" said Jet in exasperated words.

"Jet the question is 'who are they'?" said Ginny as she looks at her twins.

"Jet, Destiny… it's about time for both of you to know about your true identity. An identity that we have kept from you for seventeen years" it was Draco. "Jet can you get the box that you mother told you to get?"

"Its on the top of the fridge you want me to get it?" replied Jet.

"Yes" replied Draco and Jet stands up from his chair to get the box and handed it in to his father. Draco opened a box and he found two scroll of parchment, he opened it and started to read it if it was the document that he need. Along with the parchment there was also green notebook that looks like a diary. "Do you still the story that we told you before you started going to Atlantis?" Draco asked his children.

"Which one 'The Serpent and the Lion?' that story does it has something to do with this? With us? With those people named Draco and Ginny?" asked Jet. He knew it something was wrong but he can't just ask his parents whatever it is. He is loosing his patience, he just want to leave the dining table but he knows that he cant.

"Yes Jet it has something to do with everything. Just calm down, I know that you are loosing your patience" said Draco as Lucius look at Jet with a proud look in his eyes. Lucius is thinking that Jet just didn't inherit his father's look but also a Malfoy's attitude as well.

"Your father and I will explain how that story factored into us. That story is about Ginny and Draco." Said Ginny.

"But who are Ginny and Draco?" asked Jet feeling more annoyed.

"Here take this" said Draco and gave the twins the two-piece of parchment to both of them. Destiny and Jet started to unroll the parchment and started to read it.

And Jet says "It says here that a boy was born named Jet Derek Draco Malfoy and his parents are Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley Malfoy" he said in a very surprise voice." Does it means that my parents are Draco Malfoy and Ginny Malfoy? That my parents are wizards after all that they are not muggles"

"That mom and dad are Draco and Ginny?" finishes Destiny. "You're grandparents then…" as she look at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Yes, we are" replied Lucius.

"That explains everything why mom and dad are never afraid of magic" all Jet could ever say.

"Jet, Destiny… are you mad at mom and dad?" asked Ginny. "Please understand us that we just want to protect you during those times. We don't mean to hide it from you…"

"Mom, stop" said Jet. "We're not mad at you. We completely understand your reason. The charm that protects your old dairy… I want to know what is the secret behind that charm. Why nobody could destroy that diary? I want to know the secret of that charm"

"What old diary? What charm?" asked Ginny.

"Mom, its your old diary during your last couple of years in Hogwarts. Don't you know anything about it? Asked Destiny.

"That's impossible! My old diary is the one that your dad is holding right now" said Ginny as they all look at the diary that is in Draco's hands.

"I've duplicated your dairy… and I gave the copy to Percy that night when we said our goodbye to him. As for the charm, as long as the original copy is not destroyed the duplicated copy cannot be destroyed" said Draco.

"But why? Why did you do such a thing" Ginny asked her husband.

"I don't know what got into me that night. Maybe because I don't want anybody from the wizard community to forget about us" replied Draco.

"So its not Ginny who invented the Furtive Charm, it was you then Draco" said Narcissa to his son.

"Yes mother it was I, who conjured that charm" admitted Draco.

"Um… Mrs. Malfoy I just want to ask about my parents?" ask Ginny.

"Oh Ginny my dear, you don't have to call me Mrs. Malfoy. You can call us 'mother and father'. You had been part of the Malfoy family for 20 years now. Arthur and Molly are fine" said Narcissa to Ginny.

"Its getting dark Narcissa, we need to hurry up eating. We need to get back at Malfoy manor before midnight" said Lucius to his wife. "Draco may I ask your permission if we could take your children with us back to the Malfoy manor?"

"Why don't you just stay in for the night and we are all going there tomorrow" suggested Draco. "Its been 20 years, and there are so many things that we all need to discuss.

"Tomorrow then, if that's what you wish" said Lucius.

Narcissa look at his husband and son, then to Ginny and to their grandchildren. She smiles, she was finally happy… She never thought that a day like this will come that their family will ever be complete again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Gryffindor and Slytherin

Hunted by Memories

_0ctober 12_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was at the library earlier this morning before lunchtime to borrow some book when I saw someone that I didn't expect to see. It was Draco Malfoy… the biggest git in school who made my brother and his friend's lives a living hell. Somehow there is something about him that I can't just explain. Is it possible that I'm starting to have a crush on him? Perhaps… I can't blame myself if a day will come that I will fall in love with him. Draco Malfoy is the most handsome guy in Hogwarts…if only he weren't a Slytherin and his father is not a death eater._

_So anyway I was walking in the library when we bumped into each other. He mumbled something like 'Im sorry'. I was surprise when I heard those words. Draco Malfoy saying an apology? Our faces are only inches apart, and I swear I can see his eyes looking at my lips…Is he about to kiss me? Draco Malfoy is so handsome… if only our families are not enemy perhaps there is a light chance that we will fell in love with each other…._ _Gryffindor and Slytherin… what an odd couple! Perhaps not to odd._

Excerpt from the dairy of Ginny Weasley Malfoy

**CHAPTER 11: GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN**

It had been a week since the Hogwarts students came back from their Easter break. Winter is finally over and the beauty of spring is starting to envelope the Hogwarts ground. During the Easter break Destiny and Jet found out the truth about their parents, which in fact they are Malfoy's and not McBride's. A secret that had been kept from them for 20 years, and the rest of the wizard society as well. However the Malfoy family decided to keep the secret for a while because nobody in the wizard community that their parents are very much alive. The only people who know about it so far are their grandparents and of course the Headmaster--Professor Snape.

Their parents are currently staying at the Malfoy manor, which pleases their grandparents. The rest of their break had been busy, especially their father and grandfather. It had been decided that by the time that the rest of the wizard world finds out that their parents are alive, their father will took over at Malfoy business. Their grandmother finally decided to retired. Normally a Hogwarts teacher is not allowed to retire before the term ends. However Narcissa Malfoy is an exception, due to the fact that Severus Snape is a family friend. Of course nobody knows the reason why she decided to retire before the end of the term. All they know is that her health is failing, which is of course its not true. As for now since they haven't find anybody to take the Charms teaching position, it is Professor Bill Weasley who is filling up for the job.

* * *

It was a nice Sunday orning Destiny and her friends are on the great hall eating breakfast. Frank and Vince are talking about Quidditch. Jet and Pamela are doing their Potions essay. Destiny is sitting beside her brother not paying attention on what was going on around her. She is pretending that she is reading a book, while the truth is she is looking across the Gryffindor table and staring at James Potter. It had been two weeks since Destiny received the letter from James Potter. As much as her delight, it was rather a disappointing letter. All the while she thought it was a love letter asking her out, but then it was just a simple letter reminding her about their teamed-up project for Potions.

James is sitting beside his best friend John, same as usual John is blabbing about their latest homework. However James is not listening to John. He is deep in his thoughts. He can't sleep last night thinking about Destiny. He had been thinking a lot about her lately, as much as he tries to deny it he is falling in love with Destiny. No matter how much he likes to share this feeling with her, there are just some consequences that he just can't take. It was known to all Hogwarts student that his best friend John despises the McBride twins, ever since that they had set their foot on Hogwarts ground. As quoted by his best friend John 'They are Slytherin's and they should be avoided, they are the sworn enemy of Gryffindor's'. James chuckled thinking about those word, of he were to ask he thinks the reason why John had said those word is because he was afraid that the McBride twins had stolen his throne as "The brightest kid in school".

"Destiny…Destiny" it was Jet. He had been calling and his sister for the fifth time.

"Ye…yes Jet" answered Destiny.

"Geez Des, for the fifth time I called your name. What is the matter with you?" asked Jet in an exasperated word.

"What…what is it?" asked Destiny.

"We need to step outside there is something we need to talk about" said Jet looking directly into his sister's eyes. Destiny look back at her brother. She don't understand, is it really important that they need to step outside? But instead of a protest, Destiny got up from her chair and followed Jet.

"What is it this time?" asked Destiny as they are walking heading outside.

"Its disturbing… you know" said Jet.

"About what?" asked Destiny, feeling a little bit confuse.

"About this whole thing… this whole thing about us being a Malfoy's" said Jet.

"I don't understand… but I thought that it's not a big deal to you. When we were staying at the Malfoy manor, you look so happy and you even created an instant bond with Grandpa" asked Destiny, looking more confused that ever.

"You call that a manor?" asked Jet to Destiny followed by a laugh. "I call it a castle. That house is quite big that it could even pass as a castle"

"Yeah you're right they should have called it 'Malfoy Castle', tell me Jet what was this all about. What is disturbing about it?"

"Its not that I can't accept the fact that we are a Malfoy's, it's just a bit confusing you know. I actually love the idea"

"What is confusing about it?"

"Well nothing really… did you realize that Mom is a Weasley?"

"Im aware of that. So what if she's a Weasley?"

"Nothing really… its just that our parents love story is a typical Romeo and Juliet story, only that it's a Hogwarts version 'Gryffindor and Slytherin'. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Did you know that it happened that Mom's older brother's name are Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ron?"

"Im aware of that. Mom told me…Oh crap! It means that we have so many relative here in Hogwarts!"

"Yes Destiny, and for the fact that John Weasley is our cousin"

"What? That red headed Mister-know-it-all?" said Destiny looking more surprise than ever. "I never thought of that!"

"You never thought of that? Geez Destiny… it must be because you can't stop thinking about James Potter that you never thought that John Weasley is our cousin"

"What? What did you just say?" said Destiny trying to deny it although Jet can see it in her face that it is true.

"Come on Des… don't deny it. You of all people should know that aside from our parents it's me who knows you more. I called you here not to discuss about us being a Malfoy, I called you here to talk to you about James Potter. So it is true then that you fancy James Potter?" asked Jet to his sister. Although he knows about it he still like hear the words coming from Destiny.

"Well you got me into that…yes Jet there is no point denying it. I like James Potter… In fact I do think that I am falling in love with him"

"Another Gryffindor and Slytherin love affair" says Jet followed with a sigh. "I have nothing against Potter. He is a nice person, but I must warn you. Don't do something stupid… remember he is a Potter and you are a Malfoy. If you want to go out with him, that's fine with me. As long as he will not going to break your heart… otherwise I'm going to break his neck!"

"Is that a threat Jet?" asked Destiny followed with a laugh.

"No… it's not a threat! Just be careful alright?" said Jet and he hug his sister. "I must take my leave. You don't want to keep Potter waiting"

"What? What do you mean?" asked Destiny to her brother, as he is about to leave.

"Potter is waiting for you at the lake" said Jet and he started walking back to the Great Hall.

Destiny left behind looking more confused that ever. Did her brother just said that James Potter is waiting for her at the lake? _"Oh Jet… did you plan this all along?"_ she said to her self._ "Ah well better not to keep him waiting"_

_

* * *

_

James Potter is sitting at the huge stone right by the lake. It had been his routine every weekend to go to this place after breakfast to get away from his friends. It's just that lately his friends are driving him crazy. John wont stop talking about books, his sisters had taken a great interest to gossip about this and that. On top of all John's little sister Reigh is not helping like John she doesn't want to hear anything that has something to do with the McBride twins. James stared at the crystal blue water, thinking about Destiny McBride.

"Potter!" James look at his back to see who is calling him. He's surprised to see that it was Destiny. "My brother said that you are waiting for me here" said Destiny as she look at James with a surprise look in his eyes.

"There must be a confusion… I didn't talk to your brother. The last time that I talked to him was before the Easter break" said Potter.

"Oh I see" all Destiny could say, feeling embarrassed. _How could you do this to me Jet! _"Yeah there must be some mistake… I have to go then" she said and turned her back and was about to leave.

James is looking at McBride as she was heading her way back to the castle. "Wait! Wait McBride!" calls James and he stood up from where he is sitting and went to Destiny's direction.

Destiny turned her back feeling more embarrassed of the situation. "Yes?"

"Um…um… you know… I know you're a Slytherin and Im a Gryffindor… but would you like to go with me to go to Hogsmeade on our next trip?"

"Huh? You mean as a date?"

"Well if you don't mind?" said James and he smiled.

"Of course I don't mind!" said Destiny and she smiled.

"Lets go back to the castle then" said James and they walked back to the castle.

From afar Jet and Pamela are watching James and Destiny as they are walking back to the castle.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Quidditch Match

WANTED BETA READER: IF ANYBODY IS INTERESTED TO BETA FOR ME PLEASE FEEL FREE TO BETA THE STORY FOR ME. JUST E-MAIL ME AND SEND ME BACK THE FINISHED BETA'D CHAPTER AT atomicryeyahoo.ca . THANK YOU IN ADVANCE.

Hunted by Memories

CHAPTER 12: QUIDDITCH MATCH 

The Hogwarts students had been busy for the past couple of months. The staff had decided that finals should be done a month earlier due to the reason that the Hogwarts First Homecoming Alumni is coming. The students are cramming for their exams, especially those who need to take their NEWTS and OWLS. Aside from their exams, there is still a Quidditch inter-house final that the students are worrying about. It's been two weeks since James took Destiny to Hogsmeade. Their little date went well, they decided to get away from their friends. But so far James didn't ask Destiny to become his girlfriend yet.

Today is the Quidditch inter-house final. Slytherin and Gryffindor team are both tensed. It's the much-awaited match between Jet McBride and James Potter. It is known to every student in Hogwarts that James Potter's is the best seeker in Hogwarts. It was then that Jet McBride arrived in Hogwarts and he's willing to take away that throne away from James Potter.

It is true that Jet doesn't have anything against James Potter. In fact he even persuaded him before that if he didn't ask his sister out someone will eventually ask her out before James will finally have the courage to do it. Jet doesn't consider Potter as an enemy. But when it comes to Quidditch that is a totally different thing.

Across the Gryffindor table, James Potter is more tensed up than ever. It was the first time that he actually feels so nervous before a Quidditch match. He had never felt like this before. His fellow Gryffindor students had been handshaking him like as if it was the first time that they had met him. James is nervous to have a match with Jet McBride. He had seen the way Jet played from the past Ravenclaw-Slytherin match. Jet had an impressive style, and James can't deny the fact that Jet is an amazing Seeker that his moves are different from anybody else. He had also observed that Jet has an amazing stunt, he is not afraid of anything, and he is in fact that muggles refer as 'adrenaline junkie'.

At the Slytherin table, the Slytherin's could feel the stress that is coming from the Slytherin team. Except Jet McBride who appears to be calmer compare to everybody else. He's eating his breakfast quietly not muttering anything except 'thank you' and 'I will' when someone will come to him to congratulate him. Last night he received a letter coming from their father, explaining to him that his father used to be a Seeker. _So that figures why Destiny and I had this amazing Quidditch talent_. He thought. It also explains in the letter that James Potter's dad is their father's number one archenemy especially in Quidditch. After 20 years it's not that their father still care about the long forgotten Malfoy-Potter rivalry, their father never thought that someday another Malfoy-Potter rivalry exist. Jet could care less about the old rivalry between their father and Harry Potter, its just the fact that he had promised to his father that he will going to defeat James Potter.

"Ready?" it was the Slytherin captain, Jesse Sinclair. It was their cue and everyone from the Slytherin team gets up from their seat.

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYBODY! IT WAS THE AWAITED MATCH BETWEEN THE SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR!!!!! THE HEAT IS ON AND I DON'T WANT TO ADD THE GROWING TENSE THAT IS COMING FROM BOTH TEAMS. MAY I PRESENT TO YOU THE PLAYERS FROM BOTH SIDES? FROM THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM ARE: KATE BROWN, IAN BROSNAN, ANTHONY DEAN, STEPHANIE GAGE, DANNILEE MOORE, JAMES POTTER AND RYAN RANKIN. FROM THE SLYTHERIN TEAM: VINCE CRABBE, FRANK GOYLE, JET MCBRIDE, TINA PARKINSON, THEO RICHARSON, JESSE SINCLAIR AND PAMELA WOOD. AND OUR REFEREE NON OTHER THAN PROFFESSOR FLEUR WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Nick Thomas, from the staff's stand. He is the spectator of the game.

On the ground both team are getting ready to fly, they are just waiting for the signal from Professor Weasley. James is looking at Jet, and James could tell that today will be a different day. Jet looks so serious; different from the way he had seen him on his usual mood.

"Both teams, shake your hands and off to your broom" said Professor Weasley. Both teams shake their hands and into their broom they fly.

Jet mounted on his broom, flying up above the pitch overlooking everybody at ground. Far from the stand the game is on and he could see his teammates doing what they were suppose to do. He could see the stand where the staff's are seating, and beside the headmaster he saw his grandfather sitting along with his financial advisor Terrence Higgs Jr.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

A goal from the Gryffindor, Jet didn't even notice it. The game is getting to fast and somehow he is loosing his focus the moment he saw his grandfather on the stand. He fly heading to the Slytherin post, not holding his broom.

"LOOK EVERYBODY! MCBRIDE IS HEADING TO THE SLYTHERIN POST. I THINK HE HAD SEEN THE SNITCH. HE DOING A VERY DANGEROUS MANUEVER, HE IS NOT HOLDING HIS BROOM. AND POTTER IS FOLLOWING HIM!"

_Fool!_ Said Jet to his self. He hasn't seen the snitch yet. He just flew at the Slytherin post to change his position at the same time to fly past the staff's stand to see his grandfather. He looks at his back and it is true that Potter is following him. Its not just Potter but Pamela and Vince are on his back. It was then that he saw the bludger heading at Pamela. Jet change route right away, but it was already too late. The bludger hit Pamela and feel on her broom.

"PAMELA!!!!!!!" it was Jet, he must hurry. He flew to the ground and before Pamela could hit the ground, she was already on his arm.

"Jet, is that you. I knew you would come for me" said Pamela in a very tired voice.

"Shsh… you're bleeding. Im going to take you the hospital" said Jet, as he is caressing Pam on her head.

"The game is not over yet"

"It will be over!" said Jet to Pamela. He look above and he notice that everybody is looking at them. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor team look all puzzled wondering what he's going to do. It was then that Jet noticed the snitch hiding behind Pamela's broom. Jet fly on the air, Pam is still on his arm heading to her broom.

James watch Jet heading to the way where Pamela's broom is hovering. He thought that Jet flew there to get Pamela's broom; it was then that he noticed that Jet is not aiming for the broom. Jet is aiming for the snitch. James flew and followed Jet, but it was already too late.

"Hold tight Pam here we go!" said Jet and right on time he caught the snitch on his hand.

"DID YOU SEE THAT, MCBRIDE CAUGHT THE SNITCH WHILE WOOD IS ON HIS ARMS!!! THE SLYTHERIN WON!!!!"

On the Gryffindor stand, the Gryffindor's cannot believe of what they just witnessed.

"That was the shortest Quidditch game that I've ever saw" said Hermione to Professor Weasley. She came to Hogwarts to watch the game and the same time she needs to speak to the headmaster because she is a member of the Alumni Committee.

"That sucks! We lost" said Reigh Weasley to her friends. "But that was romantic though!" she added. John heard her and gave his sister a dirty look.

Hermione is holding a telescope on her hands, when she noticed somebody. "Bill isn't that Lucius Malfoy over there?" she said.

"Where?"

"There the wizard that is talking to the Slytherin seeker" she said as she pointed Lucius Malfoy, who is now on the ground talking to Jet McBride.

"Yeah, that is Lucius Malfoy. What is he doing here on Hogwarts? Something is not right" said Bill.

"Lets go Mom!" it was Reigh pulling her mother's hands. Hermione is still looking at Jet McBride and Lucius Malfoy. "Mom!" Hermione stands up from her seat, and when she look at Jet McBride again he already went inside the Slytherin changing room.

* * *

Inside the Slytherin changing room, Jet was talking to his grandfather. Jet had been told that the one who is with his grandfather is really his father. The real Terrence Higgs is at the Malfoy manor. His father had taken the polyjuice potion in order to witness the game. Since Terrence Higgs already knew that Draco Malfoy is the one who suggested this idea.

"That was a nice game" said Draco to his son. "Although that was a bit short" he said with an excitement on his voice. For 20 years he haven't watch a single Quidditch game, and he was happy to see his son playing his favourite sport.

"Where's mom?" asked Jet.

"She went shopping with your grandmother" said Lucius to his grandson.

"In Diagon Alley?"

"No…they went to Paris yesterday" replied Draco.

"Oh yeah… this is for you dad" said Jet as he searched into his pocket and he gave the snitch to his dad. "Like I promised" he finishes.

"Thank you…lets go then" said Draco as he get the snitch from his son's palm.

On their way back inside the castle, Hermione is heading outside. She is not planning to talk to Lucius Malfoy; Hermione can't still forget the things that had happened 20 years ago. She can't just forget that Lucius Malfoy got involved with the dark arts. Although those days were gone, Hermione could still fell a chill whenever she saw Lucius Malfoy. It was then that Hermione noticed the wizard who is talking to Jet McBride. It was Terrence Higgs, its not that she hadn't seen him somewhere. She knows Terrence Higgs and she knows that he works for Lucius Malfoy. She noticed something about Terrence Higgs; it was the necklace that he is wearing around his neck. The necklace look so familiar. She had seen it somewhere, although she can't place it, where and when. It was the pendant that disturbs her more. The pendant looks more like a lion; around the lion's neck is a serpent and there were two letters that looks like a 'D' and 'G' on the serpent's mouth.

* * *

When Hermione got home, she went straight to the attic. She needs to find her old things during her Hogwarts' years. She cant get out on her head the necklace that she had saw around Terrence Higgs' neck. There was something familiar about it.

"Ron!" she calls for her husband.

"Im here!" said Ron and he came out from his study.

"I need your help. I need you to help me find our old yearbook" said Hermione to her husband.

"What about it?" asked Ron.

"I need to see something"

"You don't need to find it, its on my study" said Ron.

"Can you get for me" said Hermione and Ron went on his study to get their yearbook. When Ron came back he already have the yearbook on his hand and he hand it over to Hermione.

As soon as Hermione got the yearbook she started flipping it until she finally find the thing that she is looking for. "I saw Terrence Higgs today at Hogwarts together with Lucius Malfoy" said Hermione.

"We all know that Terrence Higgs works for Malfoy"

Hermione is looking at the picture of Draco Malfoy and there in the picture she saw the same necklace that Terrence Higgs is wearing around his neck. "Do you see this necklace Ron?" asked Hermione to her husband.

"Yeah? Ginny had the same thing" said Ron and Hermione gave him a surprise look. "Don't you remember Herm, that night in the Gryffindor common room when I confronted her about Malfoy and I saw her wearing that necklace with their initials in it" said Ron to Hermione as Hermione started flipping the yearbook where Ginny's picture is located. Ron is right Ginny had the same necklace as Draco.

"What's so especial about that necklace anyway?"

"I saw Terrence Higgs about an hour earlier and he is wearing the same necklace" said Hermione and she pointed the necklace to Ron.

"That's impossible! Do you understand Hermione that Draco Malfoy wont took that necklace off on his neck, because according to some Slytherin's during those times that it was important to him? Draco Malfoy almost killed somebody when someone stole that necklace, and now your telling me that you saw Terrence Higgs wearing that necklace?"

"Yes I saw Terrence Higgs wearing the same necklace. There is something interesting about this necklace Ron. I don't think that it's a coincidence that Malfoy, Higgs and Ginny have the same necklace. You just told me that according to some source, Draco Malfoy would not take this necklace off his neck. Then why did I saw the same necklace on Terrence Higgs' neck? Something's not just right" finishes Hermione as she touches her temples.

"Who did you saw again? Terrence Higgs and Lucius Malfoy? I was wondering what are they doing on Hogwarts ground?"

"I keep on telling you that Ron"

"Everybody knows Hermione that Lucius Malfoy is still active when it comes to donations. According to Bill, Malfoy donated 1 million galleons to Hogwarts this year. Maybe he went to Hogwarts to donate more money for the upcoming Hogwarts Alumni Homecoming"

"Malfoy already did donate another half a million galleon just last month, Ron. Im telling you something's not right. Whatever it is I'm going to find out" finishes Hermione as she stands up from where she's sitting.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Moments From the Past

This chapter is dedicated to all those readers who still continue to read my fic. I appreciate all the reviews. As requested by certain reader here's a D/G moment. I hope that I am meeting some of your expectations. Now for those who had requested a little more than this, I wrote another fic titled "Greenhouse Incident". It is almost done and Im afraid that it is only intended as one-shot fic… Enjoy reading and a review is very much appreciated.

Thank you,

RYE

* * *

Hunted by Memories**CHAPTER 13: MOMENTS FROM THE PAST**

2O YEARS AGO

LAST WEEK OF APRIL

FRIDAY NIGHT

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

PAST 10:00, ALMOST 11

The Gryffindor common room is dark; the only light that is serving the room is the light that is coming from the fireplace. It was not too late but most of the Gryffindor students are either staying at their respective dormitory or some of them are already in bed. There will be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, and most of the students are already sleeping because the trip was early around 8 o'clock. It was a long day especially for the Gryffindor Quidditch team; they just finished practicing about an hour ago. Ron, Hermione and Harry are sitting in the common room. Same as usual Hermione is reading a book and Harry is writing a plan for their next DA meeting. However Ron keep on pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He is worried of Ginny. It had been an hour since they had finished their practice and she hasn't returned yet. Ginny left half an hour earlier before they finished their practice and so far no shadow of Ginny had emerged from the portrait hole.

"Why don't you sit Ron? Geez your going to get us feel dizzy if you keep on walking back and forth around the fireplace" said Hermione.

"Ginny hasn't come back yet" said Ron still not sitting as he turned his head at the portrait hole.

"Ginny is with Malfoy" said Harry which made Hermione and Ron look at him at the same time.

"What?" it was Ron.

"The map" said Harry as he pulled the map out of his pocket and he placed it on top of the table. Ron and Hermione gaze at the map at the same time. It shows on the map that Ginny and Draco Malfoy are walking out from the library and they are heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

"That git!" said Ron. "Im going to beat the pulp out if him if he won't stop seeing my sister!" he finishes as he clenches his fist into his palm.

"You know that you can't stop them," said Harry. "No matter how much you deny it Ron, your sister look's happy whenever she was with Malfoy"

"Happy? You call that happy? That son of a death eater is nothing but a trouble. I doubt if he really love my sister. Malfoy is not capable of love, who knows if he is only using my sister to get some information from the Order!" Ron said with a hiss.

"Shut up, Ron! Some people are listening" it was Hermione trying to stop Ron before he looses his patience.

Before Ron could say more, the portrait hole from and Ginny emerged from outside. Ron walks to the door and ready to confront Ginny. Harry and Hermione stands up from where they are sitting and followed Ron.

"Where have you been at this time?" confronted Ron as he gave Ginny a dirty look. Ginny just look at him in the eye and didn't say anything. Instead of answering Ron she just walk away ignoring her brother but Ron stops her and hold her on her arm. "Im talking to you, Ginny. Where have you been at this time?" said Ron repeating his question.

"Let go of me, Ron. You're hurting me" said Ginny and was about to cry.

"Ron, let go of her!" it was Hermione.

"This is none of your business, either of you!" said Ron to Harry and Hermione. "She is my sister and I will discipline her the way that I like" he continued with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You're hurting her" protested Harry. Its true that it is none of his business on what was going on. However Ginny is like a little sister to him. He doesn't approve Ginny's relationship with Draco Malfoy but what can he do? It was Ginny's own choice to date Malfoy. Although Harry is not convinced that Draco had changed, but whenever he is around Ginny they could tell that Draco is a totally different person.

"I went to see Draco. Now are you happy?" said Ginny as tears began to fell from her eye.

"Ha! Don't you realize that it's already past curfew? Or maybe you just doesn't care because that death eater boyfriend of yours is a head boy?" said Ron in a haughty voice.

"Draco is not a death eater!!!" protested Ginny as she tries to pull her arm out of Ron's hand. It was then that Ron noticed the necklace that Ginny is wearing around her neck.

"Death eater or not, I don't care! He is still a Malfoy. You almost died during your first year because of his father. Have you gotten so low that you are now coveting with an enemy! You're a disgrace to our family! What have gotten into your mind?"

"Draco and I love each other, and there is nothing you can do. Nor anyone of you"

"You are worst than Percy! Don't you know what are mom and dad feeling about this? They are totally hurt! Are you going to sacrifice your family for your own happiness? Are you crazy? If you wont stop seeing Malfoy I swear that I am going to disown you!"

"Is that what you want Ron?"

"Yeah!" yelled Ron. "I wont forgive you for this. I wish that I wont be able to see you again for as long as I live!"

Ginny looks at her brother as tears feel from her eye. The words that he just said had totally hit her. It hurts so much to know that Ron, the closest to her among her brothers had closed his mind and understanding to his little sister. The only people who understand her so far are her Slytherin friends, and Percy. Everybody's saying something about her. Talking about them, judging them about their relationship. Whispering gossip that Draco Malfoy is using her. Judging her that she only likes him because he is rich. None of those things are true. Draco loves her so much; why they cant just see that he had changed a lot? They had misjudged them. They are all blinded of this war that is going on. Draco is not a death eater unlike his father. Deep inside those gray cold eyes, there is a warm person inside Draco. And that person is giving her comfort and security.

"So that's what you want Ron? You don't want to see me again for as long as you live? If that's what you want then you'll get what you want" said Ginny and she ran out of the common room.

"Ginny!" it was Harry, but it was already too late. Ginny disappears already.

* * *

SLYTHERIN DUNGEON

DRACO'S ROOM

PAST 11, ALMOST MIDNIGHT

"So that was your brother had said to you?" ask Draco to Ginny, as he is hugging her on his arm. She is still crying for what had Ron had said to her.

"Yeah, he said he hate me that he doesn't want to see me for as long as he lives" said Ginny between sobs. Draco kisses her on her forehead.

"Sshh…don't cry my angel. Soon everything will be all right" said Draco as he try to calm Ginny down. How long has it been since they started dating? Its not even six months, and they've already been gone through a lot of things. Draco had said the same thing from the moment that they had started dating. And now things had gotten worst, her family doesn't approve their relationship. Who could blame them? Even though he had changed a lot, he is after all a Malfoy. A Slytherin, and things are getting worst. His father is a death eater, and just last week he had managed to escape in Azkaban. His father knows that he is dating the youngest Weasley, and what he got so far is a threat that if he ever plans to marry her his father will going to disown him. _It's already too late, father._ Draco said to his self. _I already did._

Draco looks at Ginny one more time, she had stops from crying. It pains so much too see how she had suffered to all the things that is going on. "Don't cry, I assure you soon everything will be alright. Does anybody in Gryffindor house that we got secretly married last month?" ask Draco and Ginny's still not looking at him.

"No, how could I tell them. They already hate me for dating you, what more if I'll tell them that I no longer a single?"

"Good, because I have a plan" said Draco which made Ginny look at him.

"What plan?"

"Im planning that after the war is over, we're going to hide. Somewhere where nobody knows about us. Where nobody could judge us. Where nobody could ever go between us"

"What do you mean? We're going to run away?"

"It's not exactly running away. We're going to far away places. We are going to change out identity and we will not come back again into this place. We're going to start a family somewhere where nobody could ever know this whole thing. Anywhere… there are so many places to choose. You choose and we will go there. Africa, Asia, Australia or even America" explains Draco. Ginny look at him seriously and she could tell that he is not joking at all.

"Is that your plan? Sounds good to me"

"We will leave this place. I already planed everything. I already talked to Vincent, Greg and Pansy about this, and they're going to help us. We will go somewhere and forget about everything, even magic. When all goes well according to plan, everybody will going to think that we died from the war" finishes Draco.

"What do you mean by forget about magic?" ask Ginny.

"We're going to settle down in a muggle world"

"But Draco, how are we going to survive in a muggle world. Especially you, you don't know anything about the muggle world" said Ginny with a hint of worry in her voice. "Why muggle world?"

"The wizard world is too small. Whenever you go, no matter what happen they will going to find you. Trust me on this one… we are going to survive"

"I do" said Ginny and Draco smiled at her. Just one smile coming from him felt like that everything in her world seems to stop. Draco looks at the watch hanging on his room.

"It's getting late. Why don't you just sleep here tonight and tomorrow we will go to Hogsmeade and buy those things that we need" finishes Draco as he pulls the blanket over their body. "You're the best thing that had ever happened to me, nobody could ever take you away from me. I love you Ginny, my little angel"

"I love you too, Draco" and they kissed each other as they lay on bed to sleep.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

MCBRIDE RESIDENCE

LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA

"Did you heard what I said?" asked Draco to his wife for the second time. The couples are sitting on the balcony overlooking at the city. They are currently staying at their Los Angeles home. Draco has some important business to attend. Just last week he had announced to the media he's retirement as a producer in Hollywood. Same as Ginny, she already quit from her job. Although she will continue to write books whenever she has a time.

"Im sorry" Ginny said to her husband. She is watching Jet and Destiny playing tennis. "What did you say again?" as she turned away her head and looks at Draco.

"I said you and the kids are the best thing that had ever happened to me" Draco said as he smiles at his wife and hold her hands.

Ginny smiles back at her husband. "It's been twenty years ago since the first time that you had said the same words to me" she said.

"I just suddenly remembered that night, inside my room. When I told you about my plan, about us living in muggle world. And look at us… we found a way to live here in a muggle world and now its strange that after twenty years we will going back to where we're suppose to belong" Draco stated.

"How unlike of you to think about the past" Ginny said as she look into her husband searching for a hint of any feelings that might surface out of him, but there was none.

"I know… how interesting how unlike of me to think of those things. I've never been happy with my life not until you came in. You showed me something that is rich and fame could not offer me. Im happy that you came into my life"

"Neither do I. As I told you before, no matter where we go, no matter how long it is our past is not something that we just cant escape. It will always be there" stated Ginny.

"I know, Im glad that everything are coming to whole piece. The missing pieces of our life are all coming together"

"I love you… Draco Malfoy"

"I love you too…Ginny Weasley Malfoy"

Destiny and Jet had stopped playing tennis for a while to take some rest for a while. The term is over and they are already on their summer vacation. Since there's still two weeks left before the upcoming Hogwarts Alumni, they decided to go to California with their parents to visit some old friends.

"What do you think is going on there?" asked Destiny to her brother and she pointed their parents from where they are sitting.

"I don't know" replied Jet as he drink he's bottled coke. "Have you decided what kind of career your going into?"

"Not yet" replied Destiny with a sigh. "Grandpa told me that we don't have to work if we don't want to. He said that the Malfoy family have enough fortune that could last for the next hundred of years"

"I know as a McBride's we have money, well considering that we are part of Hollywood elite. But as a Malfoy's I never thought that we could be this rich. Dad is really rich eh?" asked Jet to his sister "Ah well, look at mom and dad. Its nice to see that after all these years they are still in love with each other"

"Yeah, they've been through a lot of things. So anyway how is it going with you and Pam?" asked Destiny, curious about her brother's relationship with her friend.

"We're ok. It's only been a week since I saw her and I'm missing her already" Jet revealed with a sigh. "What about you and Potter?" he asked teasing her, although he knows that the only thing that they had done so far a little date at Hogsmeade.

"Its frustrating Jet. Don't even ask me about it. He hasn't asked me out yet" said Destiny feeling annoyed.

"That's funny. Maybe he is torn between his feelings for you and his friendship with John Weasley. You can't blame him, the bloke doesn't know that John Weasley is our cousin" he stated testily.

"As of yet, no. I wonder what will be their reaction once they find out about it. I can't wait to see Weasley's face" stated Destiny, until now she still have a strong aversion to John Weasley. She just can't stand the way he acts like he knows everything.

"Lets go in, I'm starving!" said Jet as he walks away. Destiny looks at her brother as he went inside. She looks at the sky thinking about James Potter.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. Hogwarts Alumni

Hunted by Memories

**CHAPTER 14: HOGWARTS ALUMNI**

It was a fine summer day in Hogwarts. It is the day of the much-awaited event. Visitors are starting to arrive at the Hogwarts ground. Outside the campus there is a spot intended for those visitors who wish to apparate. There is also a portkey entrée for those who will use a portkey to arrive at Hogwarts. In front of the Great Hall, there are four tables marked with the names of each of the respective Hogwarts houses. It is the registration for all the visitors. On the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger Weasley and her brother in law Professor Bill Weasley are taking the names of those witches and wizard who used to be a Gryffindor during their Hogwarts years. On the Slytherin table, there's Professor Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson Wood. On the Ravenclaw table, it was Cho Chang Potter and Professor Fleur Delacour Weasley. And at the Hufflepuff table it was Proffessor Hannah Abbot and a Hufflepuff student who just a graduated a year before named Sasha Miller.

* * *

Since all the visitors cannot stay in their old dormitories, it had been decided that only those unmarried Hogwarts graduates that are going to stay in their old dormitories. Those who have families are going to erect a camp at the Hogwarts ground. Not unless if a visitor wished not to stay at Hogwarts campus during the one-week-festival. Outside the castle, there is also a registration table for those who are going to erect their own camp. Visitors are starting to come in and the place is getting busy. Inside the Great Hall, there is a big table in the middle that is meant for light snack and beverages. There are also different stands meant for different things. There is one for Best Hogwarts' Memoirs, Hogwarts' Past and Present Quidditch Teams and Players, Head Boy, Head Girls and Prefects of Hogwarts, Past and Presents Student Clubs, Memorandum-for those who died during the first and second war, and there are lots more that are meant to entertain the visitors. Up front at the staff tables, the pictures of past Headmaster and Head Mistresses had been moved there. In the middle is the portrait of the late Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore's picture is happy to see the commotion that is going on inside the great hall and he is merrily greeting the visitors.

* * *

Outside the castle everybody are busy as well. Some visitors are already starting to erect their camps. Since the Weasley family is quite a big family, they are erecting three camps in order to accommodate the whole family. The Potter family erected their own camp, beside the Weasley camp. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had just finished building their camp and they are walking heading inside the castle to join their wives. It had been a while since Harry set his foot at Hogwarts. He is busy managing his own Quidditch franchise. Ron is also busy helping his wife managing their bookstore. They are both excited to see their old friends are school.

"Ron, Harry is that you?" it was Seamus Finnigan calling them behind their backs. Both Harry and Ron turned their backs and saw Seumus waving at them.

"It's been long time mate!" said Seamus as he gave Ron and Harry a brotherly hug.

"Seamus!" exclaimed Harry "How long has it been? Look at you, all grown up. Where have you been all this time?"

"I migrated in Asia. I worked there and started my family there" replied Seamus. "So how are you?" he asked both Ron and Harry.

"We're fine" replied Ron. "Hermione and I get married a year after the war and our children go here at Hogwarts"

"Well after the war, Cho and I got back together. We also got married after Ron and Hermione did. Same as Ron's children my three children goes here at Hogwarts except for my youngest who got a full scholarship at Beuaxbatton" said Harry. "What about you? Where is your family?"

"They didn't come with me" said Seamus sadly. "Lets go in then, I'm excited to see the rest" he added and they all went inside the castle.

* * *

Pamela Wood is standing behind her mother. She is waiting for her friends to arrive. Since both Frank and Vince's fathers are Slytherin they will register at Slytherin table. She had been standing there for almost an hour now, and none of them hasn't arrived yet.

"Pam, why don't you go and find your father" it was Pansy as her head turned around to check her only child.

"He was with old his old Quidditch pals" Pamela replied as she shook her head. "But mom, I'd rather stay here I'm waiting for my friends" Pamela objected.

"But sweetie, you'll just get tired standing there" said Pansy to her daughter. "Why don't you grab a chair and sit here with mommy" she suggested. Pamela nods her head and went inside the Great Hall. Pansy continues what she is doing as she is taking the names of former Slytherin's.

"You and Wood made a good job raising your daughter" commented Professor Flint.

"Im glad that Oliver raised her well, you know Oliver being a Gryffindor and all. I'm just so glad that Pamela sorted in Slytherin house" replied Pansy proudly.

"Yeah a Slytherin like her mother" said Marcus without looking up. It was then that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Gloyle arrived together with their wives and children.

"Hello, Pansy" greeted Vincent Crabbe Sr. "All of us are registering in Slytherin House" Pansy looked happily at her old pals as both her Marcus took their names.

"Mrs. Wood, where is Pam?" asked Vince to Pansy.

"Oh she went inside the Great Hall" Pansy replied.

"Dad, we're going to the Great Hall" said Frank to his dad as he and Vince went inside the Great Hall to find Pamela.

* * *

John Weasley and James Potter are standing in front of Quidditch booth. They are reading the names of the past Quidditch players and looking at their pictures. John is reading the names of every Weasley that had became Quidditch players, when he noticed a name that he never heard before. "Virginia Weasley?" he asked his self.

"What did you say, John? Are you muttering something?" asked James.

"I said Virginia Weasley" replied John. "I never heard that name before"

"She must be your aunt" said James. "But how come we never heard anything about her before?" asked James without looking at John when he noticed something interesting. He is looking the side of the past Slytherin players when he saw the picture of Draco Malfoy. "Hey look at this player. It says here that his name is Draco Malfoy, he graduated same year as dad. He used to be a seeker"

"Why a sudden interest to Slytherin players" asked John with a disgust. It was know to his best friend that he has a strong aversion to Slytherin student.

"Not really, just curious that's all. Look at him" said James not taking his eye of at the picture of Draco Malfoy "This Draco Malfoy guy surely looks like someone I knew"

"And who would that be?" asked John, this time he turned his head and looked at the picture of Draco Malfoy "Yeah, you right. That Draco Malfoy bloke look like someone" he said and he stared at the picture much longer "In fact, he look like McBride" he commented.

"Yeah sure he is" said James.

"James, John!"

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!" said John as he turned his back, happy to his uncles.

"So, you're looking at the past Quidditch players" said George "Did you see our pictures yet"

"Yeah, they're amazing!" exclaimed John.

"Um, Uncle George can I ask you a question?" it was James.

"Sure, go ahead" said George.

"Do you happen to know this person?" said James as he pointed out Draco Malfoy's picture. George and Fred looks at Draco's Malfoy wondering why does James is asking about him.

"Yeah, we know him. That is Draco Malfoy, the biggest git in Hogwarts during our school years. And he also happened to be the husband of our dead sister Ginny"

"You have a sister, Uncle Fred and Uncle George?" asked John with a growing interest in his voice. Fred gave George a dirty look.

"Fred, you should tell that to the kids!" stopped George.

"How come we don't know anything about it" said John.

"Because it was forbidden to discuss about it in the family" said George. "Now come on Fred, we should talk to our clients and leave this two alone"

"We need to go" said Fred as he and George took their leave.

"Uncle Fred!" called John as he followed his uncles. James was about to follow them too when someone called his name.

"Potter!" it was Pamela Wood.

"Um, hello Wood" mumbled James as he looks at Pamela. She is alone; her friends are not with her. He is wondering if Destiny McBride will attend the Alumni. "You're alone" said James

"Yeah, Vince and Frank will come in late"

"What about…?"

"Jet and Destiny?" finishes Pamela as she witnessed how James' check turned red. "I'm not sure if they can come. They're on vacation together with their parents" she added and there is a hint of sadness in her voice."I'll take my leave now" and Pamela left James standing feeling sad about what he had heard from Pamela.

* * *

It was past 7 in the night. The very last visitors had arrived. The visitors are already inside the Great Hall; dinner will be served at 7:30. The Hogwarts camp is brighter than usual as camps are built everywhere. In the middle there is a bonfire, it is magically creating some images. Pansy glanced at her watch, she is already tired. Her husband is inside talking to his old Gryffindor friends. She looked at the Gryffindor table; Hermione and Bill had just finished scrolling their registration entrée.

"Im tired!" complained Hermione.

"We're all set. Let's wait till the other finishes their duty and we will all go together inside" suggested Bill "Are you done, Marcus?" asked Bill to his fellow professor.

"Almost done" replied Marcus "We're still waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to arrive"

"They're coming too? I thought they're not attending?" asked Bill.

"According to Terrence they will arrive late. You know Terrence, he knows what was going on in Malfoy Manor" replied Marcus as she shuffles the parchments beside him.

"They're here" said Pansy as she saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy coming in. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" greeted Pansy.

"Hello, Pansy my dear. It had been a long time and look at you all grown up" said Narcissa Malfoy to Pansy.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" said Marcus. "I need you to sign this for me" said Marcus as he gave the parchment to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius took it and signed it.

"Did Severus told you where we are staying?" asked Lucius to Marcus.

"Professor Snape told me that there is a quarter in the castle reserved for you and your wife" said Marcus.

"Thank you, Marcus. Lets go then Narcissa" said Lucius as he holds his wife's arm and they went inside the Great Hall. The rest of the Alumni Committee was looking at the Malfoy couple that they did not notice the pair of hooded figure that are coming.

"Did you hear that? A reserved quarter for the Malfoy's?" snorted Hermione. "Can't break the old friendship eh?" said Hermione.

"So, where all set. Lets get inside then" said Bill as Hermione and Bill stood up from their chair. Marcus and Pansy scrolled the last parchment and put it away. They stood up from their chair and followed Bill and Hermione.

One of the hooded figure walks into the Slytherin table. He glance at the door, the Alumni Committee had almost reach the door. Hermione and Bill are walking together; Marcus and Pansy are behind their backs.

"Excuse me, I'm here to register" called the hooded figure, he is standing in the dark and its hard to see his face. Marcus and Pansy looked at each other. A last minute visitor had arrived, it was almost 7:30 the registration is close at 7:15.

"The registration is done, you can come back tomorrow. Im afraid there is no exception for last minute visitor" said Pansy feeling annoyed.

"Im a Hogwarts graduate, too. I deserve an explanation for this" insisted the hooded figure. "And I am a Slytherin" he added as the other hooded figure emerged from his back.

"Slytherin or not, you can come back tomorrow. Im just following a rule, otherwise you need to talk to Headmaster Snape" said Pansy. This time Marcus walked to the table to see who are the face of the hooded man that is standing in the dark.

"What is going on here? If we said that you can come back tomorrow, then come back tomorrow" said Marcus as anger is rising up inside of him.

"Why would I come back tomorrow?" insisted the hooded man. This time both Bill and Hermione stopped walking to see what was going on. "So, there is no exception. Even me?" he asked again as he pulled his hood from his head revealing a very handsome face and a deep blond hair. Marcus looks surprise seeing the man's face, he is speechless.

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Marcus. It can be true, Draco Malfoy is dead. "It… it can't be true" said Marcus as he shook his head.

Draco Malfoy is looking at Marcus Flint. Marcus Flint is beyond shock; here standing in front of him is Draco Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy? Yes I believe that is my name" said Draco. This time the other hooded figure pulled her hood, revealing her face. It was Ginny Weasley Malfoy.

"Hello, Marcus" greeted Ginny as she looks at Marcus Flint.

"Draco Malfoy? Ginny?" it was Hermione as she saw them and she fainted into Bill's arms.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Revelation

NOTE: Special thanks to all those readers who still continue to support me. Right now I have two fic on the process. This one and the prequel of this story. The other prequel is not that much its short and kinda sort of romantic. Both fic can stand alone.

Hunted by Memories

CHAPTER 15: REVELATION 

The Weasley family is known to wizard's realm as one of the biggest family that ever existed. They are known to many things, they are famous for all the things that they have done during the war. They are a close friend to Harry Potter, and considered them as his own family. The Weasley is a good family and their reputation is never been stained. Young wizards respect the Weasley family. It is a family of seven, including Harry Potter. But those wizards and witches who were born before the war knows that the Weasley family is hiding something about their family history. Something that is forbidden to discuss even inside the family. Molly and Arthur Weasley had once had daughter. A girl named Ginny. It is forbidden to discuss anything that has to do with her, she had been forgotten. She had done a mistake, a mistake for marrying a Malfoy- the heir to the Malfoy fortune. It was a terrible mistake that until the day that Ginny and her husband died, all her family could ever feel are regrets. Regrets, for not understanding her. Twenty years ago, she died. That was everybody thought, not until this night that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy appeared in Hogwarts claiming everything that had been denied to them twenty years back.

The dinner starts at seven thirty, the presence of the Headmaster is very much required. But the Headmaster is not in the Great Hall; he is up into his office. The dinner had go on without the Headmaster, however inside the Great Hall there was a commotion. There are foods everywhere for the visitors, but most of them are not eating. They are talking, gossiping about the Weasley and Malfoy family. Not an hour ago, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy appeared in front of the Great Hall. An appearance that gave quite a stir to everybody. How is it possible that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are alive?

"Molly…Molly… can you hear me?" it was Professor Snape calling Molly Weasley. The Weasley and Malfoy family are currently inside the Headmasters office. Half an hour ago, Ginny and Draco appeared in front of the Great Hall, Marcus Flint, Bill Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley are all surprised. Except for Pansy Wood Parkinson, she knows that her friends are alive. For she is one of those people who helped them to flee the wizard's realm. Hermione fainted upon seeing her sister in law in front of them. It's not only Hermione who fainted but also Molly Weasley.

"Where am I?" ask Molly as she regains her consciousness. She was inside of an unfamiliar surrounding. Molly's eyes traveled as she saw her family looking at her as they have a surprise look among their eyes. Her husband, Arthur is holding her arms. Charlie and Bill's head are both staring at the Malfoy's. Percy doesn't look like all right. Fred and George had never been look so serious. Ron is currently hugging Hermione, and the only person that is not part of their family that is there standing with them is Harry Potter.

"You're here inside my office" replied Professor Snape as he walks towards the Malfoy's. Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy are both standing at the left side of the room. Ginny and Draco however are sitting in front of them. The only people in the room that looks calm are the Malfoy's.

"What happened? I saw a ghost Severus… a ghost. Its my little girl" said Molly.

"Its not a ghost Molly, what you've seen is not a ghost. Its your daughter, it's the real image of your daughter" finishes Professor Snape.

"What do you mean?" ask Molly feeling confuse. Ginny stood up from her chair and walked towards her mother.

"Its me mother, that you saw" Ginny said standing in front of her mother face to face. Molly looks at the tall girl standing in front of her. It cannot be, her daughter had died twenty years ago. It cant be her daughter, sure she look like an adult version of her little Ginny but that does not mean that it's her daughter whose standing there in front of her. Although the way she speaks and the way she move it can't be denied that it was same as the way Ginny moves and speaks.

"It can't be, you are an impostor! My daughter died twenty years ago" Molly said as she shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Arthur, whoever this girl is, send her away. It's been so long, Ginny's memories are still hunting me. Have I gone mad?" she added as she broke into Arthur's arms.

Ginny stared at her; all she can see from her mother's eyes is guilt. She look away, she can't bear looking at her mother like this. Her eyes wanders around the room, she looks at her brothers one by one. They can't meet her eyes. She can't guess what's running inside their heads. Ginny shook her head as she put her right hand into her face. Then she feels her husband's presence at her back. Draco places his hand on top of her shoulder, Ginny turned as Draco put her arms around her.

"Oh, Derek…" Ginny said muttering her husband's other name.

"Ssh.. Don't cry now. This is what you want and you're not going to give up now. You're the one who told me that our children deserve to know about their roots" said Draco as he comforts his wife. "Be strong" he said in a whisper. Draco looks each one of the Weasley's and they are looking at him.

"Both of you are alive then?" asked Ron to both Ginny and Draco.

"They are both impostor Ron!" insisted Molly to her son.

"The Weasley's are not lucky when it comes to female child. So does the Malfoy, they are not lucky when it comes to children. It had been said that every female Weasley that had been born has this unique birthmark that can only be found among the female Weasley child in every hundredth generation. Among our generation, since Ginny Weasley is the only girl in your family its only her who have that birthmark" said Draco as he start to unzip Ginny's dress revealing her back. The Weasley's are all looking at Draco, wondering what is he trying to prove. Arthur and Molly look up at them, watching her unzip Ginny's dress. Harry is standing at the corner studying the two people in front of them.

"The dead body that you found twenty years back, don't you ever wonder where is Ginny's birthmark?" asked Draco.

"The bodies are about eighty percent damaged" replied Harry, of course he knew. He was the one that's been called to see the body when the news came to them that Ginny and Draco are dead. "Member of the family are not allowed to confirm the body, they might can't take what ever they will going to see" he added.

"That's no wonder that everyone assumed that we were dead. Everything went well according to my plan" said Draco casually as he look at Harry Potter, his old enemy. Harry Potter still looks the same, only that he had grown up and looks so mature. "Ready?" he asked as he finished unzipping Ginny's dress, and he unhooks her bra. "This is the Weasley mark" finishes Draco as he showed them the red mark on Ginny's back. It was red mark; it can be easily recognized as one of a Weasley mark because it is unique. It has a unique shape that looks more like a heart shape.

The Weasley stared at Ginny's mark for about five minutes. Molly is beyond shock, its only Ginny who bears that mark . Before each one of them could say anything, Draco zips back his wife's dress.

"I told you, it's going to be alright" Draco said to Ginny as she turned around to face her family.

"Ginny…" said Molly as she stood up from her chair and ran into Ginny's direction. She was about to hug her but Ginny steps back. Molly gave her daughter a surprise look. There was something different about her daughter.

"No, mother…don't hug me. Let me the one who hug you" said Ginny as she hugs her mother. Her mother that she never saw for twenty years, her mother that she misses so much.

"Oh…Ginny, its really you. You've grown up and matured a lot. I never thought that a day like this will ever come again" Molly said as she started to cry. She holds her daughters face and studied it for a while. "Im…Im so sorry, sorry for everything. I suffered for twenty years…"

"Its all right mother, the past is past" assured Ginny to her mother. "I've forgiven all of you long time ago"

"Arthur…" Molly called her husband and reach for his husbands arm. Arthur walks down to their spit and hug his wife and daughter. All of the people in the room are watching them.

"Father" all Ginny could ever say and she hug her father so tight.

"My little girl…" said Arthur fighting the tears in his eye.

Ginny broke from her father's embrace and look to his husband. Draco is watching them dramatically; finally all of Ginny's burdens are finally going to disappear. He smiled at his wife. "Draco…" calls Ginny. "Father…my husband Derek, I mean Draco" said Ginny as she reaches for Draco's hands.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley" said Draco casually, looking at Arthur Weasley. Arthur is looking at Draco; it was more like studying him.

"Welcome to the family, Draco Malfoy" said Arthur to his son in law. Draco stared at Arthur Weasley intently. Its great hearing those words, after all these years. After twenty years, it was just now that he heard those words coming from his wife's father. "Come, both of you. Your brothers are waiting" said Arthur as he walk with Ginny and Draco heading to where the rest of the Weasley family.

"Draco, this is Charlie and Bill" said Arthur, introducing his son's to his son in law.

"Please to meet you" said Charlie first then Bill.

"Ginny, come here" said Bill and Ginny hugs brothers. Percy, Fred and George welcomed Draco perfectly good and gave Ginny a warm hug.

"Ron" it was Ginny. Ron was looking down at the floor, unable to look at his sister.

"Ginny" said Ron as he breaks his embrace from Hermione as he hugs his sister so tight. It had been twenty years; his little sister's memories had never stopped hunting him. Now that they found out that she did not die at all, it feels great that all his guilt will come to an end.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry for all the things that I've done to you in the past. Please forgive me"

"That's ok, Ron" said Ginny as he hugs Ron. She had missed them so much.

"Malfoy, thank you for taking care of my sister. For giving her a good life" said Ron to Draco.

"Not a problem, Ron" Draco said as he shook hands with Ron. It was a moment of forgive and forget, until it came down to Harry. Draco held his hand to shake hands with his long forgotten enemy and Harry obligates to shake his hand with Draco.

"I believe it would also be nice if the elder Malfoy's and Weasley's shake each others hands as well" said Professor Snape. The senior Malfoy's walked over to the Weasley's and shake their hands "Everything is done, we might as well go back to the Great Hall to continue eating our dinner" he added as they all followed him to the door.

"Jet has always been Mom's little favourite" stated Destiny to the Weasley family. Both the Malfoy and Weasley family, together with their friends are all eating on the same table. It was a nice view; a family feud between the Malfoy and Weasley had finally long gone.

* * *

"Yeah, right!" snorted Jet "Well as you see, its not like she's not dad little pet" Jet objected.

"Same thing with us" confessed John, not a while ago he learned that the McBride's are actually their cousin and that they were really a Malfoy's not McBride. That they are the children of their long lost aunt. "Well, Reigh always gets away when it comes to Dad"

"Mom, really like John because he got her brains" said Reigh.

"That's not true, you will always be my little girl" objected Hermione to her daughter's statement. "Well you always have your dad's attitude, his attitudes that attracted me the most"

"Yeah… yeah" said Reigh playfully.

"So, are you guys dating someone at the moment?" asked Ron to Jet and Destiny.

"Well Uncle Ron, I only have my eyes to this beautiful lady beside me" said Jet as he put his arms around his girlfriend. Frank and Vince are currently talking to George's son named Justin.

"Oh I see, what about you Destiny?" asked Hermione.

"Um…" said Destiny, how could she tell them that she is in love with James Potter?

"Well, Aunt Herm, my sister like someone right now but this guy doesn't have the courage to ask her out" volunteered Jet, answering the question that is meant for his sister as he throw a look at James Potter's direction.

"And who would that be?" asked Fred naughtily to his nephew. "Tell me who he is Destiny and we will recruit him as our tester to our joke shop.

"Father! Why don't you just leave it the kids!" objected Fred Jr. "Don't listen to him, guys. He and Uncle George can really go crazy sometimes"

"Why don't you let them do it, Freddy Junior" teased Justin, he is George's son. He inherited his father's attitude, unlike his cousin Fred Jr. he works at the shop together with his father and uncle.

"Justin, Fred. Stop that!" it was Rain, the oldest among the Weasley cousins. She is Charlie's daughter.

"Yeah, stop that!" said Fiona, Bill's daughter.

"I heard you're a good Quidditch player, Jet" commented Terra, Fred's daughter.

"I like Quidditch I could play it well, but not as much as James Potter could" replied Jet humbly.

"You beat me on our last match" said James.

"Only because I promised dad to win that match. Destiny is far more better than me"

"Wow! You play Quidditch?" asked Harriet, Harry's daughter.

"Yeah, but I quit"

"Did you taught them how to play Quidditch, Draco?" asked Bill to Draco.

"No, they've learned it on their own. I haven't practiced any magic for seventeen years now" Draco admitted as they all look at him with a surprise. It was far from the Draco Malfoy that they used to know. This Draco Malfoy in front of them seems like a new person.

"How…how?" asked Ron with amazement.

"You see, for twenty years. We had lived in the muggle realm. Valerie…I mean Ginny and I had gotten used to it, not practicing magic and living as muggles. We had a quiet life; we learned how to live as one of them. " said Draco.

"We works and live as muggles. We used my husband's inheritance from his grandfather to start all over again. He was a fast learned, then after three years Jet and Destiny came into our life" said Ginny.

"We tried to deny about us being pure blood wizard, but the kids magical talent started to show during the first five years of their life. We raised them as muggles so they have no idea that their parents are wizards. It was then that they received a letter from a wizard school in America. I heard about that school before, and I know that a wizard realm is quite small compare to muggle world. That time Ginny and I had are still afraid that the wizard world will find out that we are alive" Draco explained.

"At that time we don't have the courage yet to face our past and our family. Draco made a research about wizard's school, then he found out about this private school for wizards. And we decided to send our children there" added Ginny.

"Uncle Draco, what is your muggle name again?" asked Crystal, Percy's daughter.

"Derek McBride" replied Draco.

"Derek McBride?" repeated Crystal as her eyes becomes bigger. "As in big time Hollywood producer Derek McBride?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Draco.

"Im a big time fan of yours, I watched all the movie that you made and directed" added Crystal.

"She always had this obsession with movie" said Percy to Draco.

"Oh I see" said Draco.

"Its almost midnight, guys. We can continue this little chat tomorrow. Lets all back to our camps and sleep" suggested Rian, Charlie's wife. The rest of the family obligated to what she said and they started to leave the table one by one.

"Jet you can stay in our camp" said Fred Jr. who had grown fond of Jet so easily.

"You too Destiny" suggested Crystal.

"Where are you going to stay?" asked Hermione to Ginny "If you want you can stay at our camp"

"Oh no, that's ok. Were not planning to stay in for the night. We have some business to attend tomorrow" said Ginny.

"Thanks for the offer, we are traveling by portkey back to the manor" added Draco.

"So you are not going to attend tomorrow's event?" asked Harry.

"Nah…I have some business meeting tomorrow with my muggle friends" said Draco.

"Its getting late, we need to turn in" said Cho.

"You can just go ahead. We might as well go for a walk" said Draco.

"Alright then" said Ron and they all walked outside the castle going back to their camps. Its only Draco and Ginny were left behind.

"Happy Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Draco to his wife as they are walking outside the Great Hall.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy" sad Ginny with a grin.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Draco, wondering what is running inside his wife's head.

"I just remembered how you and I started dating" said Ginny.

"Oh that one" said Draco "Lets go to the greenhouse" suggested Draco.

"What are we going to do there?" asked Ginny.

"Since you remembered how we started dating, we might as well visit the place where it all started" said Draco with a naughty look.

When they arrived in the greenhouse they walked to the very back. Draco started to walk towards the plants and trying to look for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ginny.

"I want to know if it is still here"

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Come in here" said Draco and Ginny went to where he is standing. Draco showed her the letters that he had scribbled twenty years ago and there written on the wall it says : 'DRACO AND GINNY FOREVER'.

"You're crazy!" said Ginny but there was happiness in here voice.

"Ssh…don't you remember? This is the very same spot" said Draco as he seal his lips into Ginny's lips. Ginny put her arms around Draco as they shared a passionate kiss…

TO BE CONCLUDED

NOTE:

Watch out for the final chapter. I know there are some part of this fic that complicates with the book. I happened to read somewhere that Ginny' real name is Ginevra not Virginia. I just want to inquire that I started writing this fic before the 5th book. And when the 5th book had come out I stopped writing this fic, but due to some circumstances I still receives reviews from readers and that made me to continue writing.

Thank you…

RYE


End file.
